My imprint, my love
by Ashtin Nightwalker
Summary: Paul imprints on scared little Kylie  Bella's sister  and it gets her into a world of trouble. Based in New Moon leading into Eclipse. I don't own Twilight. Rated T for language. Paul/OC. Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Twilight. I'm just a fan.**

Great, great, great! Bella had to go and do this. After her vampire boyfriend, my sister had to go and find the next inhuman creature. Now I'm o my way to save her ass. Especially since Ed asked me to watch out for her as much as I could. It's stupid, I know. I'd take care of my sis even if he didn't ask. It was still something I kept in my mind though. Because not many people actually want my help. I like that someone felt that I was needed.

I pulled into Jacob Black's drive way. Bella's beaten up truck was there of course. I noticed shouting coming from the backyard as I cut off my engine. It was so loud and I recognized Bella's angry scream. Once on the other side of the house I was surprised to see Sam Uley with his wolf pack. Yes I know that they are wolves. It's obvious that Bella doesn't by the was she slapped him.

I think it was Paul who Freaked out. (I could recognize the others and Paul was the only one who I haven't seen face to face) He half yelled at her even though I couldn't understand it. I was rushing to them. Sam told him to calm down. Then Bella to run? She turned and bolted. Paul phased into his gray wolf form. His roar shook me to my core. Bella was the first to see me.

"Kylie, run!" We were almost reaching each other. Paul caught up in a second with his stronger body. I could only place myself between her and the giant raging wolf. As I expected, he stopped. But after that I had no plan. I never did. Not a single idea of what would happen. Still, his reaction surprised me. A lot.

Instead of attacking, growling, or even walking away. He just stopped. His body was frozen. His expression said 'stunned' to me. Either that I was really suck at reading the emotions of animals. Something _did_ just snap into place inside his head. Definitely. He wouldn't stop staring at me. It was starting to scare me. More then the 8 ton beast in front of me.

"Come on, Kylie" Bella whispered, tugging on my arm. I swear to god, pure agony washed over him. He glanced worriedly at her then back at me.

Paul, hesitantly lowered to the ground and crawled a few feet toward us. His ears flattened against his head. High whines echoed. It reminded me of a dog I would play with as a kid. The dog did this when begging for a toy or a treat.

I stayed, feet planted to the ground. Bella did likewise. She didn't quiet know what to think of this. I'm not sure if I did either. It really isn't every day a humongous beast wants to eat you one second, then wants to be your best friend the next. I could feel so many eyes on us.

Paul barely stopped until about 6 feet away. I ignored my sisters protects and walked forward. He stiffened up. Not in a scared, negative way. But in a way that seemed to say 'I don't want to hurt you'. I stumbled a little, over my own feet. I may not be as clumsy as my sister but my sense of balance was still shit.

He didn't mind that I was kneeling next to him. He appeared to enjoy it too. I touched his fur, right on the left shoulder. Oddly it was soft. Unbelievably soft. Something I would want to rest my face on. I smiled. Just feeling his steady breathing was calming to this situation. For once in a long while I felt peace.

"Kylie, get away from him!" Bella murmured harshly. She grabbed my arm roughly and yanked me to my feet. It hurt a little but my mind was slowed down. I liked the way Paul's coat shimmered when the breeze hit it. It was strange how I found myself gazing down, wanting to be there again.

"Why? He won't hurt me." I mumbled in response. How do I actually know that though? Paul sat up as if he wanted to follow and was only waiting for a command. His eyes never left me. I want to touch his fur again.

"He could kill you!" Bella has taken the initiative. Taken charge. Sure now a days I was the older one but every now and then she filled in with her job. (She's 18 while I'm only 16).

In my head, I wanted so bad to point out how much of a hypocrite she was being. She thought I was in danger by a sweet wolf while she spent her time kissing on vampires. Yes I understand that Paul could kill me. But I highly doubt he would. I mean the vampires have to fight in order not to hurt someone. With wolves, I get the impression that they don't have to struggle.

"Hey, your names Kylie, right?" A deep slightly husky voice asked from behind me. I glanced back to see that the gray wolf disappeared. Only a boy remained. Wait...

"Oh my god, your naked!" I yelled at him. I was staring at the ground while Bella suddenly put a hand over her eyes. Why is he naked!

"I'm sorry. Kylie, isn't it?" The boy asked as if having no clothes was absolutely nothing to him. Oh my god. I tried not to think of what I just saw and hurried away with Bella.

"Yeah." I answered his questions. Why was he bugging me so much? Okay now I can feel genuine panic. I hate talking to people I hardly now. The anxiety crept up on me. I let Bella drag me away. Only we didn't get far when Paul shouted.

"Kylie would you go out with me?" Is this kid serious?

"Are you really asking me that when YOU HAVE NO CLOTHES?" I had to yell back. I swear we could not get away fast enough even without our usual stumbles. Jacob came out of his house for the first time. That bastard was all relaxed.

"Jake, is it okay to leave her here or do I have to stay?" I asked as he tossed a bundle over my head. Instinctively I followed it with my eyes. To see that it was a pair of shorts landing in Paul's hands. He followed us and was even closer. I shuddered and waited.

"Yeah, she's okay now." Upon his conformation, my car started. (Yes I was there that fast, ha ha). BY the time I caught a last glimpse of the half naked boy, I was pulling away onto the street. Yet he found a way to be at my window, making me scream.

"Sorry, Kay but I was wondering if I could see you again sometime." This guy is scaring the sh*t out of me. I do not like it one bit. I leaned away a little bit out of habit. I don't like it when people I don't know are too close. His face was pleading and begging. I wanted to crumble for a fleeting moment.

"Fine." I mumbled to him and continued driving. He let go obviously. I was so scared that I was starting to get jittery. I really need to get home and just hide. I'll sit and watch tv. Maybe make something tasty. I will just forget about Paul Matera.

"Hey, Kylie. Someone called for you while you were out." As soon as I hung up my keys! Dad was leaning against the counter eating homemade mac and cheese from yesterday.

"Who was it?" I asked nervously, tossing my bag on the table so I could start cooking tonight's dinner. Friend chicken with rice and veggies. It's good for me, cooking. I can think peacefully without the evil thoughts that simply threaten my sanity.

"Some guy named Peter or Paul." **mental glass shatters** I tried to keep my cool as I located certain pans and a cutting board. How in the freaking hell did he get our number?... Bella! Jacob! Those two know this number. They would tell him if he asked. And by his pushiness earlier, he probably did.

"What did he say? Dad finished off that cold mac and cheese, throwing the dish into the sink. I winced at the loud noise. I hate it when people throw things. I've very sensitive to noise.

"He wanted to know if you had any plans tonight and if you could call him back." With that, he went to the living room to turn on a game. Basketball, lovely. He never worried about any friends I've had. Mostly because I'm always safe and am very selective about who I want to be around me. I've always been cautious to a fault and he knows that. I don't know why but I was having torn feelings about this. I'm of course scared to talk to Paul. But some part of me said 'take the dare'.

So throughout the making and eating of dinner, I was stealing glances at the phone wondering if he would call again or if I should call. Why in the hell did this guy have me so curious? Not to mention pent up and twitching. It was frustrating to think about this but I couldn't stop.

_~about 9:45~_

I mean, I've never even had a boyfriend. It's too awkward for me to handle. I'll start sweating and saying weird things that I don't mean. If I don't accidentally lie, I say just weird crap. I barely have friends because of my unwillingness to talk. Why is he interested? Is it because I didn't show fear today(or maybe he thought I didn't. I was scare shitless).

I have no real talents. I'm not pretty. I'm not particularly smart. I have no sense of fashion and I would last two days on the street. Sure I'm nice but not extremely. I'm not popular and can't be. I don't do clubs or sports. Hell, gym class was hard for me. Unless he found being withdrawn and reserved hot, what's left? That just made me even more terrified. He's not some kind of pervert is he?

So with all that out of the window and that only possible theory, what the hell? I was only just getting into bed when I heard the front door open and close. Bella's home. Alright, Kylie time to go chew her a new ass. I tossed back the blankets and went downstairs to find Bella shuffling around in the fridge. Probably looking for leftovers from tonight.

"So how did it go?" I asked from the shadows. She jumped but continued moving stuff around. I'll reorganize it in the morning.

"Fine." Oh she's avoiding me. Or just avoiding the question. Too late and too too bad!

"What was going on?" I prefer to be straight forward when I think something will go wrong. Bella would try to get out of it by eating. I heaved a sigh and started my share of the talking.

"Okay. I get that you like Jacob and went to make sure he was fine. You could have asked me to do it or at least go with you. I've known about the wolves for a while. Why weren't you back immediately or sooner then this." I finished by waving toward the digital screen of the microwave. It's a little past 10 o'clock.

"I was explaining to them about Victoria and vampires. Half the time Paul was holding me up with questions about you." Instantly my eyes narrowed. I focused in and locked on. Almost as if I was preparing to shoot her in a video game. What did she tell him?

"Why the hell does he want to know?" She laughed. My older sister laugh at me.

"You don't know? I thought you knew about the wolves?" Preparing to fire.

"I said I knew about the wolves. Not the details." Bella was giggling, threatening to choke herself on the sweet and sour vegetable rice. I sat down knowing that this was going to be bad. It's like I could see a black blob hovering over. Bad bad news.

"It's called imprinting. You see everyone has soul mates. That one person they were suppose to be with. But the wolves can see and tell when they are looking at their mate. They call it imprinting because they freeze up and just stare at you until they realize what happened. It's like all their problems disappear and you become the very center of everything. You will be the only thing that matters more then food, then air. It just so happens that Paul imprinted."

"On me?" Sure my voice sounded accepting. Like this piece of news didn't even phase me. But in truth everything just shattered into a million pieces. I'm not quiet sure what to think right now. Did that mean that he would be in my face for the rest of my life? What does this mean for the future? Hell, what does it mean now!

I simply stared at Bella as if she just said that my purple cat ate my favorite toy hammer to eliminate feminist procrastination or something completely and utterly insane. She ate the rest of the chicken as if nothing was wrong, nodding to what I said. As if this couldn't change the course of my life.

What's wrong? Seriously, what do I do now? What do I think? Am I disgusted? No. A little disturbed? Yes. It's weird but I wasn't that surprised. I guess worrying for hours will eliminate that. A little shocked that it was this serious. But overall not that surprised that it was something bad. What can I possibly do now?

"Kylie, don't worry about it. It doesn't have to come up again. Paul would like to be your friend and that's it. It doesn't have to be more then that." She finished eating and started up to bed. I followed a little slower. I must still be in shock.

At least I fell asleep quickly. Even though right now, sleep is the least of my worries.

_~end chapter one~_

_**By the way this is the beginning of what is suppose to be a long chapter story. I'm still working out the action and adventure side of it. If you have any suggestions please leave a review with any requests, THANK YOU!**_

_**A.N.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

**Earlier that day, Bella's POV**

"Paul! I don't know. Kylie hides from me too. She is scared of people and doesn't like talking unless there is some level of trust. She won't agree to a date and won't talk to you just because you ask questions. I'm sorry to be rude but you have to earn her trust first. So please knock it off." I've snapped. Paul has been draining details of Kylie out all day. He wants to know everything. Her favorite color, movie, book, weather, season, scent, pastime, class, and a bunch of other things I can't remember.

Sam and Jacob looked like they were going to kill him. He only apologized to me and focused on eating all the food he could find. I like that he's interested in Kylie. That he wants to know her and not her breast size or something disgusting. But there are more important things at hand. Victoria is coming and people will get hurt. Even though I was under the impression that Kylie would be fine because of Paul.

_~9 o'clock, walking out the door~_

"Okay, Paul I'm leaving. Anything you need to know now?" I asked him. I could tell he was waiting for this. I was outside on my way to my truck. Paul had followed me prepared to jump.

"How do I earn her trust?" Great. The worst question ever. Still Kylie would rather him know this before any trails. It'll be much less time consuming and confusing for her. I'd hate for her to suffer through any 'trail and error's.

"I'm not sure. She doesn't even trust me a hundred percent yet. But I my only advice is don't treat it like you want to fall in love. Treat her like a friend. She gets anxiety from situations that seem high pressured.

"If you want to take her out on a date, don't like it be a date atmosphere and don't let her have to be alone. Don't be pushy either. Guide her. Start with a few group things. We can figure out a way to get you guys alone for a few minutes at a time. During these times, don't talk too much. Let her get used to your presence. She really is kind of like a new pet. You have to show her that there is no danger from you and no reason to distrust. Okay?"

Then I left. Paul looked at me as if I just saved the planet. I could almost see him muling the info over in his mind. Kylie will be okay. As soon as she's comfortable, she'll love him. And I'm not kidding. She will love him once he is not a possible threat.

**Kylie's POV. Normal time.**

I feel like shit. I have to wake up and go to the same school as that attached idiot, Paul. I don't have any classes with him, but he could see me in the hall or something. I know Bella told him a ton of stuff. She wouldn't think that it was all that personal to share my schedule. Would she? Would Paul ask for it? This is way more trouble then it's worth.

Bella was taking her shower as I hauled myself pathetically out of bed. Most of my clothes were dirty or wet. So I had to take out my 'last resort' clothes. They look fine, but I feel nervous wearing them. I was stuck with low riding jeans and a shapely graphic _Bullet for my valentine_ t-shirt. I look good in them, I know I do. I'm just self conscious about it.

It's raining. Like it always is. So I toss on my ugly green rain coat. I hate that freaking thing but it's better then wearing a dirty sweater or getting wet. Today will be a hard day but maybe it won't be so bad. I'll meditate a little. That way I can forget the worries. I can convince myself that they don't exist. That they are nothing and today will be fine. It's so easy for me and I always feel unbelievably light afterwards. It's a lot better then being weighed down even though I'm a little tired because of it.

"Kylie, I'm leaving!" Bella called out from the bottom of the stairs. We always carpool together. Mostly in her truck because it has better mileage. I only got my car because the Jacksons across the street were giving it away.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I shouted back as I swung my book bag over my shoulder. With a deep breath I stepped out into the new day. Ugh.

**Paul's POV**

Life is bliss. Ever since I saw my imprint, Kylie everything has become beautiful. The wind in the trees and the dew on the grass have taken on new meanings. And it's all because I finally found the girl. _The_ girl. I can't be upset in anyway and my brothers are thankful for it. Their happier too since yesterday.

According to Jacob and Embry, Kylie is in half their classes. The science, English, and gym for Embry. Gym, study hall, lunch, and science for Jacob. I had seen her through their memories and I felt a tug with my inner wolf but I didn't think anything of it. I thought it wasn't my wolf, I thought it was my, you know. 'Little friend'. I mean she looked pretty even before the imprint. Now she is the earth, sun and moon to me. Without her, they have nothing.

I of course never seen Kylie at school. I made my first transformation 6 months ago. If I had seen so much as the back of her head, my wolf would have called out in a way that would be too serious to ignore. I would see what was so important about her. I'd see her eyes. Then the imprint would be complete and she would be mine.

The last thing I saw when falling asleep was the shape of her eyes behind her glasses. The first thing I saw waking up was the smoothness of her lips. Even now, as I run to school in my wolf form, her face is the only thing I'm thinking about. The scent of pine trees reminded me of her hands. She smelled like them when kneeling next to me. I loved the clear affection on her face when she settled down. Although I am aware of her fear of people, I'm not sure if I can hold back like Bella said I should. That strategy requires patience. Well I guess only Kylie could get that out of me.

I was hardly a mile away from school when I felt a second then third mind press up against mine. Jacob and Embry. They ran to school like I did every morning. Lucky freaking bastards. They get to see my love every single day while I must be cut off from her entirely.

_Jealous much._

_Of course we see her. She loves us too!_ Jake was rubbing in the fact that she trusts them and not me. That's not my fault.

_Oh so it's her fault now?_ Embry laughed. I know that he was only joking. Nothing could be wrong with my mate. I resisted the temptation to turn right around an attack him.

_Embry, knock it off. You have Claire and you know how it feels like to imprint. Quill is still careful with his thoughts because of the new ass you ripped him._ That is true. Jacob is certainly right. Embry kicked Quil's ass for some really stupid joke. It wasn't funny. Even for me.

_Thank you, Jake_.

For the next few moments none of us really 'mind-spoke' or whatever. We were only a few miles away from Fork's High School. The one on the reservation burned down because of some pyromaniac torched the library. So we are all stuck in this town. I used to hate running like this every single morning but that's changed. I might see Kylie.

_It is a little sick though. The whole obsession thing. I mean, I get it that everyone went through that at first but jeez, Paul. Your worst off then the rest of us._ Embry commented. Yeah, I guess that's true. Kylie hasn't left my head since that moment. Everyone else could focus during this time. It was a little difficult at first but overall they could. I had no desire to even try. She is just too beautiful for me. I remembered how her hair tucked behind her ear. It was perfectly rounded.

_Seriously dude. You make it sound like she is the only think that exists._ Oh but she is now.

_Okay, wrong choice of words there, Embry._ I laughed with them. It is funny because that is exactly what happens to the newly imprinted.

_I'm getting a little close to school guys. I'll see you later._ They said their goodbyes in return and I phased. The school was only a half mile away now.

I pulled on my clothes and hurried. If I'm late again this month, I'll get suspended. Then where will I be, trying to see Kylie from outside? That would not only be ridiculous, I would probably get arrested for being on school ground or simply stalking. What if she thinks that? I guess anyone in my position would seem like a creeper. How do I get around that? Get close to her, even if I'm a little crazy?

"Paul!" I heard a shout just as I was breaking through the trees. I looked around to see Bella Swan jumping up and down, waving her arms. A grin spread over my face instantly. Not because I saw Bella, but Kylie was with her. She had dropped something and was trying to reach it without actually getting on the ground. She was so gorgeous.

I waved at Bella and walked past. Kylie had yet to notice me. She was busy trying to get back a wet notebook from under Bella's truck. How did it get down that far? None the less I immediately got down despite the water soaking through my clothes. Kylie gasped and stepped back. I only held the thing up to her with a smile.

"Good morning, Kylie." The sun had caught her dark brown hair just right enough so it seemed to be casting tiny rainbows. She snatched the notebook and immediately used her form fitter sweater to dry it off. Over course her attempts were in vain. Blue and black ink had spread through each page. She began muttering, forgetting that I was right next to her.

"All my freaking notes! All of them. F*cking hell." I tossed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. She froze up for a second and then darted away. To hide behind Bella. I held up my hands defensively for her to see.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said this as reassuringly as I could. Kylie only nudged Bella toward the school and hurried off. I tried to follow but Bella threw an evil look over her shoulder.

Oh. I did something wrong. I touched Kylie not only without her permission but before she trusted me. Bella said that doing something like this would just scare her more. And would make the trust a harder thing to earn. I sighed deeply and started off toward my first class. It was a study hall but due to all my absents and tardies, I had to help the janitors and grounds keepers as punishment. It was either this or detention. Obviously, I'm better off at physical labor then just sitting in a class room, staring at a clock for three hours. That would suck.

"Better luck next time, Paul." I didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Go to hell, Embry."

**Kylie's POV**

Son of a bitch. This has got to be one of the worst days ever. The very first thing I did when I got out of Bella's truck was drop everything. Most of which landed in a puddle. I cursed and took my time because it looked like only pens and pieces of paper with useless drawings and doodles on them. It wasn't until I tossed most of them away when I realized that my notebook wasn't with me. The thing was already destroyed by the time I found it under the truck. It contains everything. Notes for all my classes, drawings, stories. My life in a sense.

Bella shouted something as I reached for it. The damn thing managed to get right out of arms length. The only reason I wasn't crawling under their was because I hate wearing wet clothes. It was already soaked through. All the ink was running out. But I still couldn't leave it. I just couldn't.

There was suddenly a flash of red and next thing I know, some guy was getting my notebook for me even though he was knelling in the puddle that killed it. I jumped back, startled. That was nothing compared to my next surprise. The guy was Paul. The creepy guy from yesterday. And I worked so hard this morning not to think about him. He held up my book, grinning from ear to ear. Like he rescued my cat out of a tree or something. I took it and stepped away quickly. As nice as he is clearly trying to be, I'd rather not get into it.

I tried to save my book. It may as well have been pointless at this point. Using my sweat to dry it off was only staining it and getting it on my hands. It is going to be the worst day ever. I can already feel it. A hot limp snaked around my shoulders. Instantly, instinctively I screamed bloody murder and rushed to get away. Paul tried to hug me. He looked ashamed of himself. He probably knew I would freak out. Asshole. Leaving my notebook under my arm, I went to stand by Bella. He just held up his hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I ignored him. I touched Bella's arm gently. She understood what kind of situation this was for me. She stayed with me all the way to the front door. From there, she broke off to her friends. I continued to my classes. The first one is gym. I cannot tell you how much I hate that class. Not because of the running around and physical activity. It's the teacher and _group_ sports that really get to me.

The first warning bell rings through out the halls, echoing into my ears. It's so familiar to be that I don't wince like I did my first days as a freshmen. The corridor leading to the gymnasium was more of a muscle memory then anything else. I easily dropped my bag and changed into the tiny shirt and shorts that children should not have to sweat in. Not children. Girls. The guys have baggy clothes. It sucks that I have to show more skin then everyone else with my insecurities.

I wonder what game we have to play today. The only one I like is volleyball. Pretty much because I can actually play that one. I think it's because it requires less human interaction. I don't need to have a great team. Just one that knows where their area is and that's it. The possibly worst ones were things like soccer and lacrosse. They involve getting in close contact with other people. That's almost as bad as talking to them. I hate being touched and having the possibility of being tackled.

Turns out it had to be dodge ball. I guess that's not as bad. I don't have to actually interact with anyone. As soon as I walked out of the girls changing room, my only two friends were waiting for me. Jake and Embry. They were immature little boys most of the time and they never minded that I was slow in just about every way. I swear they are more like their wolves then even they realize. Playful and relaxed at times. But violent only when they need to be. They really are the protectors. From even more then just vampires.

Both of them were of course waiting. Embry was shooting hoops with several smaller kids. They glared enviously at him. Obviously because of his height. Jacob was only laughing from off to the side. Lounging on the floor, uncaring. Once I stepped out, he stopped and looked at me. I just smile back a walk out.

"Hey, Kylie!" His big voice boomed and echoed off the walls. Everyone, including myself flinched. Embry was the only person who remained unaffected. I took my sweet time approaching him. I'm not going to run unless its necessary. I never do. I sit next to him as I usually do.

"What's up? I heard Paul gave you a hard time." The words were all in a single breath. I shook my head at it. I knew very well what these boys can do. I remember the many times they offered to kick someones ass because the person bothered me. I don't want to know what they would want to do now. So I don't chance it.

"I'm fine and no. Paul's nice." Lies! He's not nice. Sure he might be trying but he scares me. Even my friends scared me before they were my protect partners in English class of 2005. Since then they just hung around. I'm scare of most people. But once I trust someone, it doesn't matter what might be wrong with them. That's not true for the people here. Their scared of the wolves because of their size. I'm not.

"Yeah right. You were shaking the entire time he was human yesterday. He scared you out of your mind!" Embry had stopped playing basketball and came to sit on my other side. I shook my head. I would have lied again and said I was cold. But I wasn't. And they would have noticed it.

"But he wasn't mean." I objected through a mumble. And he wasn't. I just didn't like that guy. Jacob and Embry would have pestered me with questions until I gave up a detail that would drive them to kill Paul or something. But the universe must have wanted him to live. Our fat gym teach Mr. Roberto walked out of his office and yelled at us to get the nets and soccer balls out. Great.

Jacob ran off to help, while Embry helped me stand. His hands were hot. I didn't allow contact for long. He ran off to help Jacob. And to no doubt argue who gets to be on which team or who got to be captain. Every class one of them was a captain. I just went to whatever place the teacher told me to be on. They made sure they were on opposite teams at all times.

So the day went on. I play soccer. Jacob made sure that the ball was kept away from me. Like he always does. Mr. Roberto yelled at him for stupid crap. My creative writing class was alright. Our assignment for today was to write a story that involves a child, a toy, and something evil. So I wrote that there was a boy who was foolish and chased a ball into a rabbit hole. The rabbit who lived in the hole had found a marble a long time ago that made him greedy and selfish. He wanted the boys ball. They had an epic battle until the ball was kicked into a great lake. The rabbit blamed the boy. I enjoy this class.

Then it was my math class. The other kids in there were so much faster then me but they could hardly focus for more then a few minutes at a time. I space out too but not for more then a few seconds at a time. I had enough spare time to sketch out another picture of the wolves. It wasn't that good because it was based on memory. Sam was in the lead. Jarred hovered over his shoulder, anxious and prepared to protect whether or not his alpha wanted it. Seth would cower a little. Just as a habit. Jake and Embry would be standing as if nothing could be wrong. Playful, childish pups.

Paul was a different story. I didn't know him well enough. During these times of sketching I don't let myself be logical. I just let my hands go and do what they want. So I spaced out and when I came to, my subconscious surprised me. (Since that is the part of me doing the sketching) Paul stood on a rock, above the rest of the pack. Not looking out for them. Not something you would expect like playing or protecting. His wolf was staring straight out from the page at anyone who was looking. His eyes were filled with love and longing. Moonlight glistened off his fur.

The bell ringed and I had to shove the sketch back into my bag. I tried to forget about it. I haven't really been thinking about him all day. Why did it have to come back now? Or at all? The weirdest thing isn't just the way he looked in the picture. It's that I was thinking about it. My pictures are a reflection of what my subconscious is thinking. Him looking like that shouldn't have turned up. Ever. Yet my secret thoughts wanted it to be like that. Oh freaking hell.

I didn't touch my sketch book for the rest of the day. I refused to even look at the wolves. Yet his glowing gold/green eyes burned into the back of my eye lids. I couldn't forget. During my Spanish class, Mrs. Garreth wouldn't stop yelling at me (in Spanish) to pay attention. But no matter how hard I tried, that face always came back. The black streaks around his eyes brought out the blackness of his pupils, empathizing the intensity of his gaze. It didn't look like a wolf or the skin that I knew as Paul. Every time I thought of his wolf, I just saw his face begin to replace the fur.

"Kylie!" I muttered my apology to the teacher.

**Authors note: I just thought I throw out some information for those that need/want it. Kylie, Jacob and Paul are all 16. Embry is 17. Seth is 14. Jarred is 19 while Sam is 23. Bella is obviously 18 and this is based in the middle of New Moon before she has to go find the vampire. (Oh, and Leah doesn't become a werewolf)**

**If there are any questions or suggestions, please please please let me know!**

_A.N._


	3. Chapter 3: Birthdays and Letters

**Jarred's POV**

I'm too tired for this. I have to run around the perimeter all day and night because the boy's have school. Sam insisted that they get their education done. But it's hard enough with out the red headed blood sucker playing Man hunt. She is obviously looking for holes in our defense. Thank god she has tried during a school day. Only at night when half the pack is working in shifts.

And Seth wants to drop school to come out here. He is really a sweet kid. I understand that he wants to protect his family. That was how he first phased. The Clearwaters knew about wolves because their father one of the Elders. Then their mom when he passed away. To get them to forget, we played a prank and said that Embry had imprinted on Leah. It was funny until Seth phased and damn near took out his throat. It took us two hours to calm him down and explain that it wasn't true.

I paused in my running to sniff the ground. Just a double check. I thought that I smelled a vamp for second. Lately my mind has been simply running away on me. It's a little harder to focus on anything but the red head. Especially since we now know that she's trying to get to Forks. She'll never get by us, I know that. But still I hate how persistent she is. Like the only thing that matters now is getting Bella. Thanks to imprints I know how that is.

It just shocks me that a vampire can possibly have a bond as powerful as ours. They seem so animalistic even compared to us. Especially when they attack or hunt. I know we are the wolves and therefore, the animals. Yet the vampires still find a way to be the real monsters. Only the yellow-eyes actually seem to have an ounce of humanity in them.

Sometimes, when I think about it, I can't believe what's going on. I mean, supernatural beings hell-bent on killing being in love with humans. Humans being targeted specifically. Indians that turn into wolves because of their souls. People who are really furry versions of the incredible hulk. I can't believe all the things that have happened. Yet they find a way of getting through natures boundaries and completely messing with the order of things. I just want it to stop. I want peace and I want to relax. I want my brothers to feel safe. I want to go to school, go out with girls, get good grades. I want a normal life. But that doesn't seem to be in the cards for me.

**Bella's POV**

Oh I just had the greatest idea of all time. Kylie love's Seth. She would hang out with him a little more but the age differences kept them in different grades. And soon his 15th birthday is coming up. There's going to be a big party with all the wolves and most of their families. I was reminded when I heard Kylie thinking out loud about it when cooking dinner tonight. (I would have been doing it but she insisted then she needed the relaxation)

"What do you think I should get him? I would paint a picture or write a poem just because that's what I do but that would be too boyfriend/girlfriend-y. He's just a friend and kind of a brother really. I still don't know what I should do." She voice mindlessly. Her mind was a million miles away. Definitely thinking about Paul. Probably killing him in her daydream.

"And everyone will get him something making a wolf reference. I don't want to follow everyone. Maybe I should just get him a t-shirt. Or a pair of pants. Seth is so much calmer then anyone else and doesn't tear through as many clothes. Then again that's practically a wolf reference in it's own. So what else can I do?" Kylie is always talking to herself. Paul will be there. Kylie will be there. It won't be one of those group dates or anything like be planned. But a party is just as good. There will be no force on earth that will keep him away from her in that setting. I should call him up and make sure ahead of time that he keeps himself in check.

Is it obvious that I really want the two of them to get together? I really do. Paul is a good guy. Kylie deserves that. Well she deserves the world and more. Not just because I'm her sister and think that anyway. I see the way she takes on problems and never speaks her own. She goes out of her way for people when they need it. I've seen her go hungry for three weeks because some kids were getting their lunch money taken, much to our quintessential disappointment. I watched her fail a class because another kid forgot to do a project and she gave him hers. These are all good things to do for dumb reasons. But that's the kind of person Kylie is. She needs to be needed.

I guess she hasn't noticed that her subconscious dreams are coming true in Paul. He needs her now.

**Kylie's POV**

"So what do you want for your birthday?" I asked Seth over the phone. His party is in a week or so. I'm looking up cake decorations right now. I told everyone that no matter what, cake and drinks are covered. It's the other food that they'll have to worry about.

"Isn't it a bit late for that now?" He said this with a laugh. He wasn't mean enough to suggest that he was expecting a gift from me. He just want to tease. I grinned from ear to ear.

"Shut up! I've been thinking but there's nothing good enough for you, brat!" I love how my relationships with friends and family alike are all kinda the same. I can joke around all day if I want to and everyone knows that I don't mean a second of it. That it's just for laughs. (I always make sure that no one is offended first off though).

"You don't have to get me anything-"

"Jerk! I knew you were going to say that! Now I have to think harder!" I complained and whined. I couldn't keep up the act though. We both burst out laughing.

"Sorry, Kay. Just show up to the party."

"Fine. But I am-"

"Sorry again, Kay, but mom's yelling at me. I gotta go, bye!" He broke off the conversation quickly. I didn't get a chance to bid farewell. The only sound after his rushed goodbye was the echoing click. I frowned and hung the phone back on the line. The wolves have been running a bit more lately. I could just tell by the tone of his voice that his mom didn't give two shits about him being on the phone.

I'm worried again. Victoria seems to be getting more and more agitated. Angrier. More tempted. Apparently she attacked and almost injured Jarred the other day. He was alone and we think it was just a threat. This time. Next time it could be more. The chances that it will be are a lot higher. I don't like it. Especially since Bella will be hurt. One way or another, she will be hurt.

Seth is just a little boy. Embry may be older then Jake and I but to us, he's a little boy too. They truly are bothers. To lose one of their own would be more then a family member or an actual blood brother. It'll be like losing part of their soul. I'll know it as well. Their pain will be my pain in the end. I know I seem to be complaining. I really really really want everyone to be okay. And in the end, safe.

There's a car door slam outside. I didn't hear Dad pull up. His presence reminded me to get back to work. I didn't say that I'd make Seth's birthday cake so I could loaf around! I'm leaning toward a ninja turtles theme. Then again I am going a cake for Seth. Not me. Maybe I hint that a few times to him. That my next birthday, he has to make me a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle cake. Maybe I should just go with the wolf theme. I may be a cliché jack ass but at least I won't get ridiculed. Especially if I just so happen to decide that I should do Disney princesses. You know what? Forget the themes. I'll just do a chocolate cake with my signature peanut butter frosting. Then I'll write happy birthday in the frosting with a few sprinkle like designs.

"Hey, Kylie. How was your day?" Dad asked. He hung up his jacket and gun whilst kicking off his boots. I offered a quick glare before saying anything. He just rolled his eyes and moved his shoes under the little table that holds our keys, mail, packages or other objects that don't mean enough to get past the door. I trip over then and so does Bella. And when I complain about it, Dad knows he'd rather take an extra second to move them.

"Eh, could be worse. And yours?" I replied once his deadly footwear of destruction was safely out of the way. He plopped down in a chair heaving a sigh as he went. I smiled a fake one and started up the tea. He doesn't care if it were coffee, milk, or water. But I find that the herbal tea relaxes the muscles and releases the tension.

"There's been more of those weird tracks and more bear reports. We can't find a single thing out there! There's nothing but messed up tracks. Even the disappearance's have stopped." He voiced, I placed a steaming cup of tea in front of him all fixed up and ready to go. He picked it up and would have drained it if it weren't for the heat. I think he'll take better to the plate full of cookies, made yesterday. They might not be fresh but they'll be chewy.

"And no matter what, people still insist that they've seen something. All over the reservation, people have complained about what I'm not doing. I'm trying, Kylie. But I can't do all of this..." And so it went on. I listened to my fathers issues and daily troubles. He cleaned half of that plate and drank two cups of tea by the time he was done. I was starting to think about dinner when Bella walked back in.

She held a few grocery bags, the mail, and another bag from the Newtons sports shop. I took the food from her and began putting it away while she sorted through the mail. Most of it was bills and stupid 'vote for me' adds. Junk mostly. One was Dad's monthly check. Then Bella's check. I was about to space out again, so I could make today's dinner. Just a Hamburger mac and cheese dinner. We don't usually eat this junk food but sometimes, just because...

"Kylie, there's a letter for you." She tossed a light blue envelope my way. I made a reach for it but it just hit my arm and fluttered to the ground. I sent down my pan and picked it up. I recognized the fine print. It was my mom! I grinned and stopped everything to read. I haven't seen her in years, so letters are like a gift from god to me.

"Yay, it's from mom!" I exclaimed. Bella smiled and walked away. Her mom is a woman named Renee who lives in Florida. My mom is Carol. I read quickly through her familiar hand writing.

_Hey, girl whats up! How's it been? What's new? How are your grades? Friends? Hows Charlie and Bella? How are they? I heard that you got a boyfriend. Is he good to you? What's his name? (I probably should have asked if it was true first, huh?) Well, if you do, good for you! As long as he's a good guy and you're being "safe" then I don't really care what you do. _

_I have some news to share with you. I have a boyfriend too. Well, fiancée really. Sebastien, the man I've been dating asked me to marry him just today. Your the first person I wanted to share it with. Although due to the lateness of actual mail, it's probably actually a few days ago. _

_I was wondering if it would be okay to bring you up for a few days? You know, so you can meet him. Other then that, not much has happened. Aunt Maria had her baby. Named him Christopher. _

_I'm sorry that this has to be a short letter. Right now Sebastien and I are leaving to go to work. We're both photographers, can you believe that? That was how we met. He works for the newspaper here in Seattle. Tell your father that I want to have you for Thanksgiving. I've gotten better at the cooking, I swear! I took a cooking class a few weeks ago and it went well. I didn't blow anything up, but on the first day the wooden spoon melted. I didn't know that they could do that._

_I'll talk to you later. Are you free the first week of November? I know you hate missing Halloween and I don't want to mess that up. Write back when you get the chance. Love you, bye!_

_Mom_

The letter had a picture of my mom in it. She was standing next to a guy who had a full head of silver hair. But he wasn't old, just her age. He was just rocking the look I guess. He seemed alright. Looked nice on the outside. He probably is on the inside too if mom wants to marry him. She is very selective about her friends and boyfriends. That's one more thing I get from her.

I'll just write a letter after dinner. We've always done this since I can remember. I like that we send actual letters instead of emails. Mom wanted to because it was more personalized. All her letters were in a shoe box upstairs. All dated back to kindergarten. She's keeping my letters too. It's fun and gives me something to look forward to everyday.

"I got Seth a soccer ball for his birthday. And a card. Since you are making the cake, we can just share the gifts." Bella said as she pulled a box wrapped in blue starred paper. With a gold bow on top.

"Thanks, Bella. Really. I couldn't come up with a single thing for him." I mumbled in response. I focused on dinner for now. Wrote my letter to mom, finished my homework. Just like any other day. And like any other day, I had myself a nightmare. Crap.

I recognized it. I have this dream a lot. Still it always surprised me, to lay in the dark. To not be able to move. Ghostly fingers pinned me to black gravel that bit into my back. No matter how much I screamed and cried, the hands never once loosened or let go.

"Knock it off, Kylie. You're never getting out of here." A certain voice whispered on the edge of memory. Howling wind, swooped over my struggling body, blowing my hair this way and that.

As it always did, smoke appeared and shrunk back as if it were a veil being pulled by a string. The face there was new. The person was a giant with an evil grin that only encouraged the sinister plotting that glinted across his eyes. I know this face. I new this person. Paul. His teeth were covered in blood. A piece of flesh dangled from his teeth. Blood soaked claws reached for me. I screamed at the top of my lungs as they dug into my bare stomach.

In the morning, I woke with a start. My alarm clock screamed loudly. Yet it wasn't enough to chase away the howls of my dream. My body shook for a long time afterward. I hate that dream so much. I've looked up the dream meanings on-line and it was pretty scaring. Actually it was something very logical and made sense. But it still didn't help my fear at all. It said that I felt threatened by him. By Paul. Again, it made sense.

"Kylie, come on! We're going to be late for the party!"

**Sorry that this was a short chapter. I've been getting a little writers block with this. I know how I want the story to turn out. But I am pretty crappy at the fillers, because my plot would be terrible if it happened in the duration of a week. Let me know what you think of it with plenty of reviews!**

_A.N._


	4. Chapter 4: Party

**Paul's POV**

Today is Seth's birthday. Which means that most of the pack gets to sit down and have cake while Seth opens gifts for hours. I'm a little jealous. I really do want to sit down and relax with the rest of the wolves. But since it's the weekend, I'm stuck with the first shift of the day. The vampire hasn't shown her face in a few days. I wish I could think that she finally gave up. But we all know that she is only thinking. In a few hours, Embry will take over for me so I can go to the party and at least wish the kid a happy birthday.

A deer catches my eye. A young doe, just starting to loose her spots. I thought of Kylie. She is very much like a deer, I think. She is timid and nervous. Easy to spook. Yet so delicate. And beautiful in a way. A long time ago I would have ached for a hunting rifle so I could shoot it like the animal it was. Now I would be horrified. Because in my mind, that deer is my Kylie. Something to be protected. Not hurt in anyway. I wish I can see her today. But it's Saturday. I probably won't. And even if I do see her, how much will she hate me? I know she does. Se loves her sister, her friends. I am the only person who she shudders from. Who she shakes whenever I'm near. How can I possibly show that I truly do love her?

I can't even blame it on the imprinting. This is such happiness that I really am thankful for it. Kylie is not a fault. Yes I might have never even cared about her without the imprint. Hell I could have killed her that one time. But I'm glad that I didn't. I'm glad that I didn't hurt her. She seems to be okay when I'm a wolf and not a human. Is it because I'm a man? Did some other male hurt her long ago? Give her reason to hate all of us? God if someone did, I would track him down and kill him.

I let out a small sigh as I remembered the way her eyes looked at me. Not in the fear and horror as when I was human. But the calm steady gaze of when I was a wolf. Her eyes are green, I think. As a wolf I am color blind. And whenever I see her as a human, she hid her face from me. Maybe some day I will be graced with her trust.

You know, Embry and the others are right. I'm worse off then everyone in the pack. I mean, I'm not objecting or anything. I'd rather love someone with my entire being and sound gay, then be a total asshole with not love at all.

For a moment I paused. I should be focused on watching the boundaries. Not thinking about my mate. I tucked her back into the corner of my mind. The forest is quiet. The animals move around normally. They don't sense a vampire and neither do I.

The running around melts together. Into one giant blur of green and Kylie's face. It _does _match her eyes.

**K****P**

**Kylie's POV**

Again, I am jittery. That dream was so unsettling. It made me edgy. Everywhere, I kept seeing Paul's face poke out from behind a tree or a corner. Ready with the claws and blood. Damn it. Every now and again I would hear a whisper. It was always trying to sound erotic but it was just horrifying. I would shiver for a few minutes until I forced myself to stop so Bella would not see. I held Seth's cake in my lap. I creatively scrawled out Happy Birthday Seth in yellow frosting. And a giant green 15 under the words. Bella insisted that it was the coolest cake she had ever seen. After a season of cake boss, I know she was just being nice.

There was a couple of balloons taped to the door frame. It was propped open to reveal a lot of people. I took in a deep breath and tucked my "MUSIC=LIFE" bag under my arm. It's been getting a little warmer lately. Coming out of the winter. Soon I'll be able to smell the flowers and wet ground. Then maybe I can relax a little. There's so much stress nowadays. Too much. I can almost sense it in everyone. Not just the people at the party. Literally everyone that I know. As if a vampire were on the verge of hunting them too. Terrible.

Although in the party, just about everyone had put that stress aside for this night. They were happy and smiling. Like nothing beyond this point in time meant anything. Sam was grinning at Seth, congratulating him. I shared a private joke with him saying that he accomplished so much by living another year. He gave it a 4 out of 10. Meaning that it was alright but not to be told all the time.

Emily, Sam's imprint made sure that everyone got food. I shared my cake with them. They loved the design on it too. I like the little good attention that I got. A lot is crap for me. Other then that, the party was uneventful. It wasn't until a few hours in that I realized that something wasn't there. Something big that I usually notice. I didn't remember who it was until he walked it.

Is it just me or does Paul seem to be appearing everywhere? I can't leave the house without Paul being some where near. It's starting to creep me out. I would be okay or at least better if I knew he was going to be there. Does he know when I'm prepared to leave the safeties of my place of residence? Or is he really a stalker. What the hell is he always up to that always includes me?

I resorted to just sitting in the corner, away from the others. My damn sketch book was open on my lap again. I can't get why my subconscious is pushing this hard to the surface lately. It's actually starting to get annoying. The pencil in my hand just went loose, as it always did. I tried to stay a little focused so I could see what I was drawing. But I soon got bored and spaced out into my own head. My sketch continued to materialize.

_~Sometime later~_

"What did you think of your party, Seth?" I asked. It's dark out and everyone is slowly making their way to the door. Seth is sitting on the couch, watching a new movie. Something called _Avatar_. I'm not sure if I ever heard of it. Bella is busy talking to Jacob in the kitchen. And surprisingly Paul is just sitting in the corner watching the movie. He hasn't made one single move, hasn't tried to talk to me. He smiles whenever our eyes meet but that's as deep as our communication has been going for tonight.

I was taking down the streamers and other decorations for Sue. She really works too hard. Even now, she's in the kitchen packing up left overs. The pasta and chicken is coming home with me and Bella. What was left of the cake was divided between everyone. Paul was eating the last piece. He would also be going home with a little platter with tiny sandwiches on it. At least if he doesn't eat it first. I could have died if I ate even half the amount of food that he did.

The yellow streamers were up too high for me to reach, so I'm standing on a little ladder. Their a pain in the ass because they keep ripping so half of it is still hanging up on the wall. Then I have to get off the ladder, walk across the room, climb back up, taking down and repeat. It was exhausting. Seth glanced at the TV every now and then but over all was playing with a little Lego set that his aunt got him. She was under the impression that he was 12 or 13. He didn't care though. It was suppose to be a giant castle. Right now it looks like a dog that got run over.

"It was awesome! I loved your gift by the way." I laughed at that. It was true, he did love that ball. The boys spent an hour or so playing soccer. It was kind of difficult since no one really knew the rules. But it was funny too. And if they didn't have super healing, they would all be covered in bruises. I wanted to join in but I would have gotten crushed or killed. By the time they were done, the ball was a little softer then when Bella had bought it. We all laughed and teased the boys for kicking the shit out of it. (Yes, pun was both intended and used)

"I should have seen this coming too. Could have gotten you an air pump." I mumbled, more to myself rather then him. Although it might not be necessary. That ball has been deflating more and more since the game ended. I think it was Jake who ultimately caused it. Believe me, I already made fun of him for being a beast. He already got back at me by saying that I was flirting. If looks could have killed, Paul would be under arrest for the first degree murder of Jacob Black. Ha ha.

"We should probably head back home. Charlie gets off his shift early and god knows he'll order out pizza if he's alone for too long." I heard Bella say to Sue as they walked away from the kitchen. A green Tupperware bowl was in her hands. I climbed down for the final time. All the streamers and decorations were cleaned up, along with wrapping paper, paper plates, and plastic silverware. Everything was all set. Seth sat up and dropped the giant instructions that went with the Lego's. He wrapped Bella in a hug first and then me.

"Thank you so much for coming guys." Seth smiled brightly. I smacked his shoulder. Then winced and smiled myself.

"Anytime, kid." I laughed. I bid farewell to Sue and left. I left out the door with Bella, shrugging my sweater back on, against the cold. Today was a good day. Even with the scary dream and Paul showing up unexpectedly, it was a good day. He showed a lot of restraint I think. He didn't once touch me. He didn't actually speak. He just waved his hello and constantly smiled. After a while I had found myself smiling back. Maybe if he keeps this up, I would mind talking to him. I'm always welcome to new friends.

I didn't see Paul until I was already climbing into the truck. He stood in the doorway. It was too dark out to see his face clearly. The light from the house made his front even darker. It wasn't until later that I realized that I didn't freak out. I didn't get scared and yesterday I would have been shaking all the way home. I sat in the passenger seat just staring at him, wondering what he was doing or thinking.

Bella started the truck up. It roared to life. Most people would jump or at least flinch at the sound, like I did. Paul just continued to stare. She put it in gear and began backing out of the drive way. Paul raised one hand and waved. I held up my hand with slightly curled fingers. I think he smiled. But I couldn't be sure...

**K****P**

**Paul's POV**

I was surprised when I walked into the Clearwater house to see Kylie there. She was smiling down at little Claire, Embry's imprint. It was beautiful. I froze and my breath stopped. Sunlight shown through the windows. It reflected off her eyes and little fake jewels pinned to Claire's golden locks. Kylie's grin was amazing. This feeling reminds me of the first time I saw her. The glowing, brightness that you got when you saw her. The realization that there is something to live for there. That feeling was there with me, again.

Kylie's skirt hung down to her ankles. It swished as she moved around. A silver charm anklet that sounded like bells hung over her right foot. Her feet were bare. Even though I watched Claire trample over them. My first instinct was to immediately walk across the room and ask if she was alright. I know she was. She didn't flinch, wince, or show any signs of pain. I just remembered that she wouldn't like me around her. It hurt a little, although I tried to remember that it wasn't personal. She guards herself and I am not safe yet. It's only a manner of protecting herself. I'd rather her do that to almost everyone, including myself, instead of letting any old evil near her. Kylie turned rather suddenly with a plate of cake and ice cream for some guy that I didn't know. She paused at the sight of me but quickly composed herself.

"Here, Mike." She mumbled, hading him the yellow plate. It matched the kind of ugly streamers that criss crossed over the ceiling. I smiled at Kylie quickly and ducked around the corner into the kitchen area. Food was everywhere but I made sure to say hi to Seth first. He was loving the attention.

Over all the party was great. I spent the majority of it watching Kylie. She sat down after she saw me and stayed in the corner of Sue's living room, drawing in her sketch book. I wanted so much to talk to her. To sit near her. Hell to even just stand there. I want to know what it was that she kept in that book. What she was drawing now. I heard in the thoughts of Jake and Embry that she does this all the time. And that when she does, her eyes glaze over. But now, looking at her, they aren't glazed over or spaced out. They seem more active. They darted back and forth even though the rest of her body said relaxed.

_I want her._

"Whatever you say, Jarred. I bet Seth sucks at soccer." Embry commented loudly from his seat on the couch. He and Jarred had been eying that ball ever since Seth tore through the blue wrapping paper. It was from Kylie and Bella. They grinned at each other and Kylie gave her a thumps up. I shared with myself, a private smile at that tiny interaction.

"Oh yeah? 10 dollars says he ain't too bad." They were trying to get a game started I guess. I don't object. Seth heard them. He simply picked up the ball and tore it out of the card board box. All the wolves seemed to vibrate with sudden excitement. They need to take a load off. A comfortable game is just what we all need.

"Embry, get ready to pay up." Seth growled playfully as he headed out the door. The rest of us close at his heels. I was anxious too. Many of the guests filled themselves along the house to watch. Kylie was there too. She was happy. She smiled at me even though I just barely glanced at her.

**p****p**

The game was amazing. Embry and Jarred called it a tie because Seth was an average player. He jokingly said it was because the rest of his team sucked. It didn't really matter in the end. Our team lost. Yet there was something great achieved anyway. We were laughing and calming down. Sam showed up to tell Quil to get on his shift. We went back inside and ate our fill. I stayed longer then most everybody. Because Kylie wanted to help Sue clean up. I wanted to see and hear her without the distractions of others. Plus there is that left over cake...

**P****P**

"How did you do it, Seth?" I asked. Kylie just left and I was sitting back down on the couch. Leah was upstairs with her boyfriend, Mike. I could hear Sue cleaning the dishes in the kitchen. Seth didn't even bother looking up from his toy.

"Nothing. Kylie just likes me. I'm cool like that." I swear that kid has some sort of 6th sense. Or maybe I've thought of her so much that my actions are just predictable. I would have chuckled at this a week ago. Now, I'm just plain sober. This topic is serious. I want Kylie to love me too. I don't want to scare her. I wish that there was no way inhumanly possible for that. (I say inhuman because, not all of us _are_ human here)

"Well what did you do? How did you get to be her friend? Why does she like you?" Seth got that I wasn't trying to sound insulting. Actually I didn't realize how wrong the words sounded until it was too late. Complete and total accident.

"Exactly what I just said. Nothing." Seth dropped the instructions on his lap and looked at me.

"Think about it Paul. Bella is Kylie's sister. Jake is in love with her and around a lot. Kylie sees and hears him a lot. She gets comfortable and considers him a friend. Then she sits near him at lunch. Embry talks to him. He's calm around Embry so that must mean that he is safe. Embry is her friend then. The same for me. I talked to Jake and Embry. They are okay with me so Kylie got to be okay with me. It's simple Paul. Just don't focus so intently on her. Try to be normal. She'll forget that you used to be scary. She can't hold grudges or any particular emotion for long. Kylie's a great girl, Paul. She's just been broken."

_What?_ Broken? How? What happened? Did someone do it to her? Why? Is she okay? Was she hurt? Well, duh she was hurt. But was she hurt psychically? Is she alright now? Just guarding herself? Oh god. I can put myself in those very shoes. And I've been torturing her! It must have been terrible. Who did it to her in the first place? Is he still alive? God, I'll kill him if he's not.

"What-" I began to ask.

"Go home, Paul. You'll have to figure everything else out. Just like the rest of us."

**End of chapter four! What did you think? Personally, I'm kind of proud of this one. It really did write itself out. I threw out a couple things that I thought would be unexpected. What do you think of Leah dating Mike Newton? I think it's cute. Although I don't plan on putting any focus on any of these particular relationships. Again, reviews are welcomed!**

A.N.


	5. Chapter 5: DANGER!

**Random persons POV**

It's night. I don't notice that much anymore. All I can focus on is the burning down my throat. No matter how much I drink, it's never gone. Never. The red head and the yellow-eyed work together at all times. But we can't talk to them. We can't see them. They are almost always gone. But tonight they're just a little careless. They hid out in an old building to talk. Riley didn't notice me sneaking away to follow them. I was going to ask questions but their topic had be hesitating.

"-ridiculous. We must wait until we have the information. We don't know what kind of creatures those wolves are-"

"So? We can just attack anyway. It's not like we're going to get hurt. Time is wasting away and you still want to wait. Why not just kill all of them and get that damn girl. Everything is in place, Victoria."

"We can't do that. If I sent my army out to the wolves while they expect vampires, they'll get crushed. They won't know what to do. Wait it out. Maybe the wolves will relax a little. Besides, there's someone who I think we should get to know before all of this." Their tones were quickly becoming less strained and more devilish.

"Who is it? Another one of your 'recruits'?"

"No. This one has to stay alive. Until we get what we need out of her."

**Alice Cullen's POV**

_**~Somewhere a thousand miles away.~**_

One second I am just sitting there, putting the finishing touches on a purple prom dress. This was meant for Bella. I wanted her to go to the prom so I could dress her up. Even though Edward made us promise not to go back, I felt like I should finish it. Then I am immersed in a premonition.

"_Bella!No, don't!" I heard a shout from behind me. Kylie! I whirl around to see my sister running toward me. I'm already falling. I can't stop myself and explain myself to her. It's only a rush. I know that she and the wolves are very important and have done a great job blocking out the painful memory of Edward. But I still need this rush. It just helps me forget._

_Wait. Oh, no, Kylie! She doesn't see the creature of solid white rushing toward her. She doesn't realize that a vampire is near. Where is Paul? The wolves?They should be here. Kylie needs to be protected. He grabs her. I'm still falling..._

"Oh, god." My real whisper echoes into the silent room.

**Kylie's POV**

Monday. Usually I hate Mondays. They suck and it means waking up early after a week end of fun. But it's not so bad today. It could definitely be worse. I think it was the great party on Saturday. I was so happy that I actually went to the gym yesterday. I biked on the machines and ran on the indoor track field. Some people were playing volleyball in the middle of the field, where soccer games can be held during the rain. I joined in for a time and had a lot of fun. It's been a great weekend.

So much that I didn't even mind seeing Paul going into school. Again he controlled himself. He walked past me and said good morning with a grin. I smiled back and returned the greeting. Jacob and Bella had so obviously noticed. They were giving each other high fives. I frowned at them but over all had to laugh. I felt free. Free of all the stress, of all my tiny squabbles and troubles. Like a bird let loose. Today is going to be good.

**Bella's POV**

Kylie isn't frowning. She isn't grumpy or anything. Actually she came out of her bedroom smiling. She must have had a good dream. Or she hasn't come off the weekend high yet. That's how fun is for her. It's really her drug and she can get a tiny bit addicted at times but it's so rare. **(Authors quick note: I do not support drug use. Kylie's fun is Bella's Jacob)**

I saw Paul and couldn't wait for Kylie's reaction. When she's happy and bouncy, it's impossible for her to be generally scared. I want to know what she thinks of him during these times. God, I can't wait for them to get together. It's practically inevitable at this point. Paul will keep at it. Eventually he'll get in. And she'll love him to pieces. It's going to be great.

I saw Jake watching them. He and I both know that Paul and Kylie need to be together. They greeted each other. Paul's stare lingered for a few seconds. I'm pretty sure he noticed me and Jake 'celebrating' the tiny interaction. He only stifled a laugh and hurried along to his first class. Kylie reacted well to him. They'll be good.

**Edward's POV**

"What is it Rosalie?" I asked upon the first ring. I've been tracking down Victoria. She seems to be hiding somewhere in Brazil. She hasn't given up, I know it.

"There's a problem Edward. Alice had a vision. She saw Kylie being kidnapped and Bella dying." It took all my willpower not to crush the tiny cell phone at my ear.

"Are you sure? Is... is she..." I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"No. Alice is pretty sure that it won't happen for another week. She's already on her way back. Come home, brother. It's time to see Bella again." The only sound was the phone clicking and the door swinging shut as I left that horrible room. I dialed the number for the nearest airport.

**Jarred's POV**

I arched up and threw back my head. My howl was louder then anything else. A new scent is here. It's a vampire. It's not the redhead but it's not one of the yellow-eyes either. Someone else. Someone who can't be trusted. It wasn't long until two minds joined mine. Sam and Quil. Everyone else should be on the way. It'll be harder for them to get away. This is just too important for anyone to ignore.

_What's wrong, Jarred?_ The deep, commanding voice of the Alpha. It felt safer out here already.

_Vampire. It's someone new._ I kept the report quick and short. We couldn't even wait for Sue and Billy to get the kids out of school. They need to ditch. I traveled a few miles closer to the school and howled again. That way, they'll know that they really are needed.

_Quil, get on the trail. Follow it. Jarred, you get on the boundaries between here and Forks._ Jacob and everyone else was starting to appear from school. They knew the situation before it needed to be explained. Sam was barking orders before they could ask.

_Jacob, go with Jarred. Embry, Seth, start with the eastern boarders and work your way around. Paul, you on the west. If you scent something follow it. I've got to warn the Elders._ He disappeared again. We all rushed to do our appointed jobs.

_~Hours later~_

We didn't find anything. The trail wasn't that fresh and probably happened in between shifts. I had called Embry back before he could find the trail. I started far away from it so no one found it in time to catch the vampire. Jacob made sure Bella was fine. She hadn't seen anything and who ever it was, he didn't go close to her house. Hell, he just barely came to the edge of Forks, before he took off into the water. Sam told us to pull double shifts. Activity means that there will be more on the way. We can't let our guard down, even once. This shouldn't have happened.

**Kylie's POV**

Alright. Something just took a turn for the worse. Why can't I be amazingly happy for longer then 72 hours? I was sitting in science class with Embry and Jacob. A wolf howl broke through the talk of the class. Everyone but the teacher shivered and went back to their work. Jacob was instantly by the teacher asking if he could be excused. He left quickly. I didn't even get the chance to ask Embry what the hell was going on. He was leaving too.

I'm worried now. They don't just ditch class like this unless something is wrong. Extremely wrong. I hope their okay. I hope that there's no violence. Paul is out there too. Will he be alright? Will he be safe? What is wrong exactly? Are there vampires around? Where's Bella? Is she safe? Please don't have a panic attack, Kylie.

**Paul's POV**

I was in my study hall when it happened. I had been thinking about Kylie again. Then a howl broke into the silence. Kids jumped and shivered. They looked over their shoulders as if a wolf would be right behind them. For that kind of call, only a different kind of monster could possibly be there. I quickly excused myself from class and left. Jacob was already shifting into a russet brown wolf when I was outside. Once in wolf form I knew what was wrong. And the only thing I wanted to do was turn right back around and stay next to Kylie.

_Jacob, go with Jarred. Embry, Seth, start with the eastern boarders and work your way around. Paul, you on the west. If you scent something follow it. I've got to warn the Elders. _Sam ordered before disappearing from our awareness. I forced myself to hurry through. I need to be next to Kylie. Whether or not she likes it. She's going to hate me for it too. I don't even know if I will be able to keep myself from holding her. I need to know she's safe. And right now, the only place that is, is my arms. I'm so sorry Kylie.

_Don't worry so much, Paul. I'm sure Kylie heard the call too. She'll understand._ Seth answered my thoughts. There was only one scent trail there. It was coming in from the west. When it reached Forks, it turned north and hit the ocean. That blood sucker had been long gone. It hadn't gone near her. Thank whatever force it was that stopped him.

By the time we got back home, school was over. Jarred and Sam went right home to check on Emily and Kim. Embry, Quil and Seth stayed to guard the territory. (Embry would have gone to find Claire but she lived in Markham, far away from the trail.) Jake and I went over to Kylie's house. Just to make sure they were okay. I'm anxious to hold Kylie. I don't even know if she would have me.

"Bella! They're here!" I heard the faint words before we shifted back into wolves. It's Kylie's voice. She opened the door before we were on the porch. Her worried expression was on me. Jacob shuffled by her, into Bella's arms.

The terrified look on Kylie's face is what made me stop. Tiny tears were stuck in the corners of her eyes. She seemed to be shaking. I let out a sigh, knowing that I couldn't hug or even touch her. Not when she is this scared of me. I'm so concerned for her, I couldn't even offer a reassuring smile. My heart ached so much. It seemed to be trying to leap out of my chest to her. Oh, Kylie.

"Paul, are you okay?" She asked this. The tears were just barely starting to peak up over her beautiful eye lids. Her hands took mine. They were cold and trembling. It's dark and raining. Yet her green eyes sparkled brighter then stars, then diamonds. They were swimming in tears. I couldn't help myself now. All self control vanished up in smoke.

I gathered her into my arms, my broad shoulders shielded her from the rain that pelted my back. It was like I was only watching from the back of my head. My body did everything on it's own. My dried lips pressed to hers, hardly waiting for permission. Her tiny little hands reached up and curled around my neck. Her fingers were running through my hair as I licked her bottom lip. Begging for entrance. She tasted like vanilla. I probably would have continued, if not for the deep voice, clearing his throat. I looked up to see her dad, Charlie standing there. He shot me a glare before turning toward the house.

"Don't stay out here too long, Kylie." He told her. Despite being in this situation, Kylie still held on to me. Her hands dropped down to my waist. My arms remained, holding her close. Her tears had stopped at least. Thank god. I can't bear to see her hurt. By anything.

"So are you alright?" She whispered. If it weren't for my wolf senses, I wouldn't have heard her against the heavy rain fall. I could feel a soft smile spread across my face.

"I am now." I whispered in her ear. She shivered and hugged me tighter. I buried my nose in her hair and inhaled. She smelled like pine trees and chocolate. Her little face pressed against my neck and just breathed. I felt complete. Totally and utterly complete.

"What happened today? I was so worried about you." She sighed. I could almost sense the tears returning. I lifted her up gently, onto the porch and out of the rain. My hands lingered on her arms as I climbed the steps up to her again.

"Let's go inside first, okay? I don't want you to get a cold." She only nodded. Cold water dripped from her beautiful hair. Still holding my hand, she led me into her kitchen. Chocolate chip cookies were cooling on the counter. I could smell more baking. Kylie calmly checked the time on the stove and gestured for me to sit in a chair.

"Jarred caught a vampires scent." I said as soon as she sat down next to me. Instantly she inhaled suddenly. Not quite a gasp but close enough. I touched her hand on the table reassuringly.

"It's alright. He didn't come near Forks and we think he was curious by us. He is already gone. The trail we found was old. Even now, Embry and Quil are guarding. We'll be pulling double shifts for a while but it's nothing. Just a false alarm." I whispered to her. She nodded in time with my words, as if she was trying to convince herself too. Her skin is soft. It started to warm up from both the fiction and my own body heat.

"Your sure? Everything is fine?" Her answering mumbled was nervous and somehow, undecided. I nodded.

"Yes. Your safe. And you always will be." The words gushed out. I didn't mean to sound corny and stereotypical. These impulses are strange right now. I couldn't find myself to hate them anyway. It felt good to say them. To basically assure her of my love in little ways. But I won't say those particular words just yet.

"I know." Her words weren't happy or calm. They were worried. Distressed. Afraid. Could this type of moment been an only one time thing? Will she shrink from me again? Please don't. I need you know. Please, Kylie. Stay with me.

_I need you._

**Kylie's POV**

Ever since school, I've been waiting. Waiting by the phone, near the window. Looking for any sign of the wolves, anybody. Bella's anxious. She's in her room pacing. I tried to relax by making cookies. It didn't work at all. If anything it made me want to break down even more. It was raining and pretty dark out when I saw the flash of gray. I instantly looked closer. Yes it was the familiar wolf. Paul!

"Bella! They're here!" I yelled up to the foot steps that were ringing out above my head. Instantly she was coming downstairs and I was opening the door. Two boys wearing only shorts were standing out there. Only one of them held my full and undivided attention.

Jake walked around me into the house. My Paul stood under the rain. His expression was torn between complete joy and worry. My heart reached for him. So did I.

"Are you okay, Paul?" I asked. My voice shook. I need to know that he's fine. That he's safe. I grabbed for his hands. They were too hot. My hands felt like they were on fire. I don't care. I need him here and safe. That's it.

I can't be sure what happened next. I think he kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6: Plans set and disturbed

**Riley's POV**

"Riley!" My favorite angelic voice echoed over the furiously hungry growls. They didn't even pause in their feasting. Only Victoria and I could stand to be here without going crazy with thirst. I will admit that my control is not as good as hers, I do think highly of myself especially only after a year of this new life.

"Yes, my angel?" I asked. Her pretty face was smiling erotically. I couldn't deny the bulge forming, just from hearing her speak. I love her to the point of that. Even one sexual thought of her has me hornier then a bitch in heat.

"What did you find out?" Oh yeah. I didn't get a chance to report to her. She may be my lover, my girlfriend. But she is also my boss. She naturally slid into her space, tucked under my arm, our hips touching as if joined to one. I smiled down at her. She looks like a child but I am the baby here, by comparison.

"Nothing new. The main girl is too heavily guarded. They haven't suspected that the sister will be useful." I keep my tone low. It's easier to control these other vampires if they don't understand whats going on. We'll wait a few more weeks. I'll make more trips just to ensure that the best time will be available for our use.

Victoria stretches up to her toes and lays a sweet kiss on my cheek. She's proud of my work. She gently takes my hand into hers and pulled me toward an abandoned building. The vampires are then guarded by the next in command. Some guy named Chris, I think. I don't know, the last guy was killed just two days ago. Upon entering the the building, Victoria begins shedding both our clothes. I find myself lost in her perfect body and my own. I am vain enough to realize that I am almost as beautiful as she.

**Edward's POV**

The plane just landed in Seattle. The minds of others were almost suffocating my thoughts. Years of practice really didn't do much for these kinds of crowds. Yet most the people seemed to be thinking about one particular subject. The killings. It made me a little edge and upset. Knowing that these vampires are this close to Bella. But I can't face them. Not by myself. Especially when Bella could be dying any day now. Alice said that it's either today or tomorrow. Kylie of course needs help too. But Bella will always be my priority.

Carlisle is waiting for me. Alice must have told him that I was going to be here. He's hiding out in his black car. I hurried through and around the humans. They gapped at my face no matter how much I worked to hide it. Most of them were envious. Little do they know, I will always be envious of them.

"Edward." Carlisle greeted me as I slipped into the tan leather seat. He was throwing it into gear before my door closed. I nodded in return. He wanted to ask. He wanted to know where I've been. Why I didn't call. What I was doing. Only he didn't know if he should ask. That it might be too rude. He and everyone else have been so worried about me. I guess that might be why he's having trouble controlling his thoughts. Or remembering that I can hear them.

So I took a deep breath and tried to explain. Carlisle welcomed my words much more then he would admit.

**Kylie's POV**

I can't believe what happened yesterday. Not only did I let Paul kiss me, I kissed back. I liked it too. I'm pretty sure that I'm starting to like him in a not-just-friends way. For a while last night, I just held his hand and focused on breathing. My mind calmed down. I calmed down. I could have fell asleep sitting up because of how relaxed I got to be. Dad made sure that Paul went home at a reasonable time anyway.

Today, Bella was smiling at me a lot. She must have about choked when she saw us sitting so close together last night. She managed to shove Jacob out the door before he could make a rude comment. School was fine. I couldn't focus on it though. I was torn between the confusing feelings for Paul. And the worry of the creature that came sneaking around over the weekend. I could feel that worry turning into fear. For Bella. For the wolves, putting themselves on the front line, defending against monsters.

"Good morning, Kylie." Paul greeted. As soon as I stepped out of Bella's truck. He was leaning against his midnight blue bike. I never noticed that he owned one before. Usually he and the other wolves doesn't use any transportation, like this. I smiled back at him already feeling more at peace. His arm stretched out slowly. Trying not to scare me. He brushed a strand of of hair behind my ear. I blushed under the loving intensity of his gaze... Then someone wolf whistled. Can you say 'brick red'?

"I'll kill him." Paul murmured under his breath as he turned, dropping his burning hand. I can't believe it but I laughed when he made a quick dash toward Embry, the whistler. Then I kind of freaked out when Paul really did punch him in the face, instantly breaking cartilage.

"Oh my god, Paul!" I jumped and shrieked upon hearing the crack. It was sickening and I held my own nose. Embry just laughed and chuckled as he re-snapped his nose so it could heal right. I resisted puking.

"It's okay, Kylie. I'm completely fine." He was right his face was fine and the bruising was already fading. I naturally, instinctively took up my joke telling.

"You might be fine but your shirt looks like you killed someone." I complained and just walked past both of them. The bell was about to ring. And I absolutely hate being late.

Kk

Gym was first thing for today. And of course, since Jacob _and_ Embry were both in there, it was brutal. They apparently have been lining up jokes for this ever since Paul imprinted. Assholes. Left and right it was a hurtful joke. I don't like even considering any sort of love interest. Suddenly there was one. I need time to get used to actually giving a shit about someone besides my family. And they are just laughing away as if I'm screwing the guy. (Which I won't do. Ever)

Seth was the only person who was kind and patient. Why in the hell does he always seem to know what I need? He just smiled and talked about something else. He wouldn't let Jacob make fun of me. We had a nice conversation about that movie Seth got for his birthday. They wondered what it would be like to be blue and be huge. I wondered what it would be like to live in a close nit family like that. To have a connection with everything. To not feel so threatened all the time.

Other then that, I guess it wasn't that bad. The jokes faded. The world calmed down. I forgot the fears. The worry. I sunk into a pool of peace, it seems.

**Bella's POV**

I watched Kylie smile. I saw her happiness when Paul touched her. As I had known all along, as soon as she shared one intimate moment with him, she would be his. There would be no more fighting. She would love faster then the rational, logical, human mind would ever do. It's kind of weird really. But it's true. If you get past her emotional walls, then your in for life. Most of the time you fit into one of four categories.

She loves you

Your just an acquaintance/or she doesn't care

She doesn't know you at all

She hates and/or fears you entirely

It's so easy for you to jump categories. Only if you are persistent. It is kind of rare for someone to go from #4 to #1 that quickly. It really was an overnight thing. I know that she won't just jump into that serious of a relationship like that. She'll take it slow. But I know that she's in love with Paul. Every second they spend together is deepening the bond.

Kylie is so happy today that she's listening to her classical list on her ipod during study hall. It's the only class I have with her because it's the only one where Juniors and Senors can share. A song that reminds me of Edward is softly playing. Jacob isn't here to distract me. He's out for the day because of that vampire yesterday. I miss Edward so much. I actually forgot how much exactly. His absence is agony and the only reason I try anymore is for Kylie and Charlie. They are literally the only reason that I have. If they were gone, I would be too.

I can't remember his voice anymore. I can't remember the way his eyes flashed when the sun hit them. Oh my god, I forgot. I close my eyes and struggle to take the images up from my memory. But they are buried too deeply. I need to remember Edward. I know this is what he wanted. But I can't just let him disappear. I'll carry him forever, I know I will. So I guess that tonight I have to do something crazy. I'll go cliff jumping. Kylie plans on playing video games with Seth and Jacob this afternoon. I'll fabricate a shift over at the Newtons. And give her a ride. That'll give me enough reason for being in La Push for any amount of time.

I'll find Edward in my own head again.

**Alice's POV**

I had the phone to my ear before the premonition was even finished. Edward had answered just as my normal vision was returning.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm just barely coming out of Seattle now-"

"Tell Carlisle to step on it. Bella just decided to go cliff jumping early. She's going to die that way too." And this time Kylie won't be touched until after the funeral when she excuses herself because of all the crying. Then the wolves will attack because they'll smell the vampires. A lot of people will die then. It'll get even worse. He needs to hurry. All I can hear on the other end is the loud growl of the engine.

"Do you know what time?" He asks in return.

"This afternoon. But you have to get to her house before school ends, otherwise you'll never get a chance to stop her without breaking the treaty."

"Alright. What about Kylie? Will she be okay?" I know the only reason he wanted to know is because she is Bella's sister.

"I don't know yet. Nothing has changed. Who ever was trying to kidnap her still plans to."

_~That afternoon~_

**Kylie's POV**

I was surprised when the two cars were in our drive way. A yellow sports car and a black Mercedes. Bella's breath catches and her foot slips off the break. We lurch forward for a moment before she regains control. Edward came back. Why? Bella is okay. She's been sane for a long time now. What is wrong? It must include Alice somehow. Why would they be back unless something bad was going to happen to Bella?

Bella is shaking now. I can see want in her eyes. If I didn't know her better, I would say that it's fear. But it's not. She pulls up, parks all wrong, turns off the truck and accidentally drops the keys onto the seat. She jumps out too quickly and forgets to shut the door. I sigh, slide over and fix the truck. Half of it was still in the road.

Only three were there. Alice, Carlisle, and Edward (of course). Alice is smiling grimly at the couple and Carlisle is doing the same to me while Edward holds a crying Bella. She would be freezing and I would hate that. That's just a Bella thing. I don't want to ruin the moment by asking questions, so I only smile. All our things are in my arms. I dump them on the table.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Bella." I can just barely hear Edward whispering. I can hardly hear him over her broken sobs. I try not to cry myself as I sit down. I keep my voice low, in hopes of Bella not hearing me.

"What's going on?" I can hardly hear my own words. Carlisle comes to sit next to me. He knows I have a hard time hearing without the crying girl. She's fine, I know she is.

"Alice saw Bella's death. And she saw you being attacked by another vampire." I'm not scared as I should be. I'm not ever really scared of the death prospect. Just of pain and my personal fears. Besides, now that they are hear, the future is changed. Whatever was going to happen will not happen now. She is saved and I am too.

"What happens now?" I ask. More to Alice then Carlisle. I space out a little, as if I can see the premonition myself. Yeah right. Maybe it's just that I don't want to think about it. Because there seems to be no more little things that could possibly go wrong. The fortune teller is here. The mind read is here. What more can we possibly need?

"We don't know. Bella won't die but now we have to worry about you. Who ever went after you in the vision still plans to." Alice said as she danced past the happy couple. She stood over me, with her cold hand on my shoulder. It started to go a little numb already. I kind of started to expect water until I reminded myself that she wasn't ice and would not melt.

"We'll have to watch you for a few days if you don't mind." I shook my head. I never minded when Edward always stayed the night in Bella's room. I didn't mind that he ran her off to Phoenix and I had to be watched by Rosalie and Esme. I never minded when Alice or Esme pulled me into a freezing hug. I nod to their request. It's not so bad. Although I should call up Jake and tell him whats up.

"I should tell the wolves so they don't do something stupid." I can't even tell if I actually said anything. I just stood up and went to the phone. I had Jacob's house number down by heart. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jake. It's me, Kylie."

"Where are you? Seth and I already started. I'm kicking his ass too." I just smile until I hear Seth yelling at him in the back round. Apparently, Jacob has been sucking since they started. I chuckled.

"There's a problem Jake."

And with that I explained. There really wasn't much. I just talked and talked until he yelled at Seth. Told him to run off and tell Sam. He asks me if it's alright to come over. Will the vampires be there or will they behave themselves, more or less. I assure him that they will be here and that they are not a threat in any way, shape, or form. He says hes coming over. And that he's bringing Paul.

"No, Jake. Paul might freak out. It would probably be better not to tell him until later. I just don't want him worried." It's true. I don't want Paul to be upset. Not just because he could tear up my house. He'll be more then upset. Angry and heartbroken. I always get scared that people might think that I'm rejecting them or something because I feel rejection from them all the time. I am very insecure when you really look at it.

"Sorry, Kay. Paul already heard from Seth. He's on his way now. He'll be the pack spokes person or something. Make sure the blood suckers are still there, we need to talk." Jacob hung up before I got to say goodbye. Paul is on his way. I look around and the vampires already moved. Edward held Bella on his lap and was talking to her in hushed tones. Alice sat in our big La-Z-Boy while Carlisle leaned against the arm. I didn't quiet know where to go. I just stood until I heard a loud knock on the door. Paul.

**I feel like this took way too long to write. I'm not sure what you think but if it did take too long, I'm sorry. So far, I really hope you like it and please, I need suggestions. I feel like I'm going to hit writers block soon and I need the new ideas. So if you don't mind, go ahead and tell me what you think!**

_A.N._


	7. Authors Note Interruption!

**Okay I know this is completely stupid of me to do this in the middle of my story. (BTW: how do you like it so far?) The reason I chose to interrupt was because I made a little mix tape of Paul and Kylie's relationship. You know, their songs? I think I have some good ones and I was hoping you might like this too. And I promise I will finish this story but it might not be as long as I had hoped. I wanted it to be like 20 chapters but I can't make it last that long (sorry!). Anyway, the playlist(the K's and P's is Paul or Kylie who selected the song):**

**I miss you by Blink 182 (P)**

**Your guardian angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (K)**

**Kristy, are you doing okay? by the Offspring (P)**

**The freshmen by The Verve Pipe (K)**

**New perspective by Panic! At the Disco (P)**

**She's beautiful by James Blunt (P)**

**There for you by Flyleaf (K)**

**Meet Virginia by Train (P)**

**Mine by Taylor Swift (K)**

**Just the way you are by Bruno Mars (P)**

**Lucky by Jason Marz (K)**

**In my arms by Plumb (P)**

**I will follow you into the dark by Death Cab for Cutie (K)**

**I don't want to miss a thing by Aerosmith (K)**

**Faithfully by Journey( P)**

**Glitter in the air by Pink (K)**

**I caught fire by The used (P)**

**The only exception by Paramore (K)**

**Jai ho by The Pussycat Dolls (K)**

**Heart vacancy by The Wanted (P)**

**I hope you like the selections and have a nice day!**

_A.N._


	8. Chapter 7: Yelloweyes return

**Paul's POV**

"Kylie." I breathed the sigh like a prayer. She tried to smile, I could tell. But something was bothering her too much for that. Of course, the vampires being around would bug me if I was human. I would have inhaled deeply, being thankful for her smell. But the sweet stink of the vampires burned my nose and throat. I couldn't inhale anymore then absolutely necessary for my survival.

I wrapped her into my arms. She stunk of the vampires too. I don't care. She could be a vampire herself and I would still love her. Her delicate hands wrapped around my neck and touched my hair. I gave a low groan as her finger tips naturally instigated a pleasurable fire. I let my lips touch her cheek but no more. I'm here for the pack, not for Kylie. When I let go, she was blushing deeply. And because of my stupid, male, werewolf mind; I'm just now realizing that Kylie trusts me. At least a little bit.

"Paul." She says my name in greeting. I love the sound of her voice, speaking my name. But I shouldn't be thinking those kinds of thoughts about her. Not now. She touched my arm and turns. Leading me into the house where the disgusting scents fester in the living room. I swear you could almost see the ball of rot expanding out toward the kitchen. I want to tuck Kylie under my arm and protect her from them. But they aren't the monsters here. Kylie sits off to the side. I don't follow even though I really want to.

"What's the deal? What's going on?" I ask. I've never been that great of a spokes person for the pack but Sam knew I wouldn't be able to stay away. Not with Kylie near them. The blond male near the female takes and deep breath and begins to explain.

"My daughter here had a vision of Bella dying and Kylie being kidnapped by one of our kind." Okay I missed that part. I breathed normally even though I was getting nauseous by the smell. I needed to calm the shaking. There aren't any monsters around. Kylie is safe. Right now she is safe.

"We came back to save them and now the course is changed. Bella won't being dying anytime soon but the plans for attacking Kylie hasn't changed. The three of us want to stay and help protect them for a time." I understood his request. Didn't mean I was going to agree.

"You're welcome to do whatever you want. But it would make our job easier if you left." I suggested. I tried not to sound like I was telling them to hit the road. Each options will have their pros and cons. My Kylie was looking a little scared. Why didn't she mention it to me earlier?

"We would like to stay. And we'll work along whatever it is that you need from us."

"And do you have any plans besides that? Or at least details? My alpha would like to speak to you once we get a chance, but is there anything useful you can say now?" I don't want to leave Kylie her alone but I can't stand this smell and their presence. I'm so edgy that it actually hurts. Well Kylie will be fine, ultimately.

"Nothing at this point of time. Would now be a good time to see your alpha? We'd like to set up some sort of game plan as soon as possible." I nodded. It wouldn't be that bad. Sam would probably want to see them too. We've met the yellow-eyes before. I went to turn and shot Kylie one last look. She stared anxiously back. I smiled down and dragged my hand over her soft, baby-like hair. She smiled right back. I love her smiles. They light up her face and bring out her eyes. My heart jerked to see her like this. So beautiful.

"See you later, Kylie." I said as I turned away, two bloodsuckers on my heels. I heaved a sigh. This will be a long night.

**Riley's POV**

"Fine. Fine, I'll do it." The human woman cried and moaned over the pain my lovely angel was inflicting. I smile but continue to hold my breath. Victoria can handle the smell of blood but I can't quiet get it yet. I love it when she does this. The sense of ultimate power turned me on. A lot.

"Good girl." Victoria whispered. She patted down the woman's head. I turned and held the door open for my angel.

"Wait." What a dumb woman. She would die if she wasn't going to be of use to us. We need what she can get.

"What is it now?" The baby voice echoed.

"Please, promise me you won't hurt her." That woman cried. I shook my head and turned to follow Victoria away, too fast for the woman to follow. Of course we plan on hurting her. She won't just give us what we need.

"Come, Riley. I'm hungry." I let a tiny kiss land on her pale white cheek. We're going hunting.

**Jarred's POV**

One second it's just Paul and I running. The vampire hasn't made another attempt since that stupid stunt this weekend. Then Seth burst into our minds, screaming about what he just heard. The yellow-eyes are back. One of them had a vision about Bella dying. Right now their at the Swan house. Kylie is there.

Paul immediately freaked out and turned to run straight back to Forks. Sam was there too. He heard from Jacob about the news and wanted to speak with us. Paul was still running.

"Paul!" The commanding tone of the Alpha was too much to ignore. Paul stopped in his sprinting so quickly that he did half a face plant into the ground. It was as if a barrier was suddenly forming around the poor wolf. He howled in agony. I winced against the fierceness of his mind and his pain.

"Please, Sam. I need to go to her." That boy was trying and trying and trying to break through. Sam growled in his direction.

"Knock it off, Paul. Just listen to me for a second. You can go into Forks but you have to act as the spokes person for the pack. Otherwise, get back on the boundary line!" Sam had enough of Paul's whiny BS. He's be so obsessed with that little girl. Other imprints can handle not focusing on their mates for a while. Paul has to always think about it. He can't function without her. I don't know how he existed at all, up until this point. Everyone is a little pissed off to at his behavior.

"Alright. What do I need to tell them?" He asked. He seemed defeated.

"Just that I wish to speak with them and that we would like them to leave, if possible." With that Paul was off again. His head was filled with pictures of Kylie. It was actually getting really really sickening.

**Kylie's POV**

Ever since that vision, I've been on edge and watched. Every second of the day, I'm nervous. Around every corner I see a face that I can't remember. I hear my voice say a name that I can't recall. Although I remember the experience that caused these thoughts. Not the vision. Just a stupid thing that happened when I was four. And because of that I can't sit still. I have to see the entire room.

On top of that, there is always someone there. If there's Bella then it's Edward. Always. They spend as much time together as then possibly can. Even Dad knows just because of the more time. But if I'm alone it's usually Seth or Jacob. It's very rarely Paul. I can't be along unless I'm in the bathroom. Even when I go to bed, someone is waiting outside, guarding my house. It has really been bugging me.

So the new letter from my mom really cheered me up.

_Hey Kay! _

_What? You do have a boyfriend don't you? I knew it! What's his name? How did you guys meet? Do I get to see him when I come down? I want to take you shopping in Olympia this weekend. Have a girls night, you know! Get caught up outside of the letters! Because, let's face it. Not only do I miss you, we can't fit everything into these things._

_And as for your questions; Yes the baby and Maria are both completely fine. She finally got around to dumping that dirt bag of a husband. He was arrested for drunk and disorderly conduct not even three days later! Yes Sebastian is a great guy. He's a little weird, and absolutely perfect for me! Honestly, it just makes him more adorable! We decided that we want to get married in May because our birthdays are both in May. (His is on the 15__th__) I thought that as long as it's alright with you, we would go shopping for wedding dresses. (I can't possibly choose a dress with out my __bridesmaid__ there!) Yeah that's right. You gonna be my bridesmaid, baby!_

_This weekend is okay with you right? It's the only free one that I have for the rest of the year. Thanksgiving will be a one day thing and I hate that I have to make you take a cab home even then. Well let me know. Go ahead and give me a call if you decide that you want to. I love you baby, and I'll see you some time soon!_

_Mom_

Yay! A break from my hell hole life! I totally need this. I drop everything else, the homework, the chicken stew I was about to start, my sketch pad. Everything, just to pick up the phone. I dialed as fast as I could while turning down the music I had blasting over the speakers in the living room with a tiny remote that rested on the island, dividing the two rooms. It was just ringing as there was a knock on the door. Oh, Jacob for his shift.

"It's open!" I yelled. The phone was glued to my ear. Damn it mom! She was at work or something. It went to her funny recording. It was her saying "Oh hey what's up?... I'm not actually here. You know what to do!" I left a message and hung up. Then screamed when I turned to see a not-Jacob.

"I'm so sorry, Kylie. I didn't mean to scare you." Paul frowned. His arms were there, steadying me. I held my heart for a moment. My Ipod chose the perfect time to change songs to "Just the way you are" by Bruno Mars. It seemed lovey dovey and made things a little awkward.

"Why do you guys move like that?" I asked as I turned around. I haven't seen him since the Cullens showed up. (I decided a long time ago that unless it involved me changing my normal routine that I didn't want to know. It's less worry that way.)

"Sorry. We're ninja's like that." Oh the boy has my humor. I laughed a little too hard and my stomach started to hurt. He followed me into the kitchen and leaned up against the wall while I began to chop up carrots and celery for the stew.

"Who was that?" He wondered. I shrugged.

"Just my mom. She wants to take me shopping this weekend. Do you want a drink?" It's hard not to be completely focused on a conversation sometimes. (**Quick authors note: sometimes it's a pain in the ass to get details into the dialog... Forgive me!**)

"No thanks, I'm fine." I easily picked up on the little thing mom used to make fun of me about. I shot him a teasing look as I worked.

"But do you want a drink?" As it always did, he was confused. Everyone was. Most of them thought it was a little stupid, but I loved it. His look of perplexity explained all his thoughts.

"My mom used to do this thing when I was younger. She would ask if I wanted something to eat or drink. I would always say 'it's okay. I'm fine'. She'd say 'I know you're fine but do you want a drink?'" The silence that followed was too awkward and strange. I began to blush at the stupid crap that I just said.

"Sorry. People always hate it when I do that-"

"No. I liked it. It was very interesting." He mumbled to me. I jumped once I realized that he wasn't on the other side of the room anymore. He was now perched on the counter next to the sink. I flashed a smirk.

"Your just saying that." I teased. Paul smiled too.

"Seriously, Kylie. I really do like it." I shook my head like it was a lost cause. No one likes the stupid little things that I talk about. Paul would probably care enough through the imprint to say these things.

We simply sat in silence for a while. My Ipod was on shuffled so one second you'd be listening to alternative rock, and the next hip hop. Paul noticed this and hoped off the counter into the living room. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He was flipping through my play lists.

"What type of music do you like?" I wondered out loud. The music stopped for a moment and the only real sound was the crunch of the vegetables being chopped by my blade. The only answer was a sudden blast of music from my screamo list. I looked over just in time to see Paul rush to stop the music.

"I like a lot of stuff. Anything but heavy metal or country." He finished going through and picked a song. I recognized Your Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I grinned at the song. I heard this for the first time two years ago. I loved it immediately. When Ronnie Winter was singing about the seasons changing I remember that ugly face. I realize that I haven't seen it since Paul showed up. I guess he's a damn good distraction.

"I can tell that you like everything." He laughed as he lumbered back into the kitchen. My hands worked around the kitchen busily. I found myself pouring a big glass of ice tea and setting it down in front of Paul as he claimed a seat. Neither of us said anything. He just looked at me suspiciously as he downed half of it in a gulp.

"I like a lot of things." I commented, more to myself then anyone else. The beginning of the stew was just now being put on. The vegetables need to boil down for a long long time. Paul held my sketch book in between his hands. Normally I would have frozen in fear or gotten angry. I usually hate when people are near by book. That book holds me between it's pages. Yet it wasn't that bad.

"May I see some of it?" He asked in a mumble. I shook my head and took it away. Paul didn't look upset or sad. I flipped to a more recent sketch. The one of all the wolves. The one that I drew the day after I met him. With the wolves running around the forest while a gray wolf stood apart on a rock.

Paul seemed to recognize the wolf. He reached out and touched the fur. He seemed surprised that it didn't move. That the fur was nothing more then paper and pen. A gentle finger tip traced the black around a gray pupil. I imagined it as gold but I don't remember the color of his eyes as a wolf.

"Kylie, this is beautiful." His whisper was just as my picture in that case. I closed the book and set it back on the table.

"Thank you." I don't like being complimented a lot. I'm not so great. I just trace what I see. Anyone can do that. It takes great art, great genius to paint something you've never seen. I have done no great feat.

"When did you draw that?" He asked. I shrugged. I knew. I'll always know. That picture surprised me but I grew to love it each day. Paul was smiling. He threw another glance toward my sketch book. Anxiously desiring more. I don't like that either. They think it is great. It is merely something they haven't seen in a while. They don't draw because they don't want to. So I'll be glad to provide entertainment. But they shouldn't think that I'm so amazing.

I left the room before Paul could find any thing else to say. I went to the living room and opened the entertainment center to rows and rows of DVD's. My Disney and Pixar movies were lined up against the side. Bella doesn't really watch TV and Dad doesn't care about the cartoons. I found the copy of Aladdin and threw it in. Paul wasn't too long to follow.

"Do you have any plans for this after noon?" Paul ask as he walked in. I shrugged again and made the DVD go to the menu immediately.

"Not really. Just making dinner and watching a movie. Any preferences?" I replied and asked. Paul took Dad's normal seat on the far right of the couch.

"No. I don't get much of a chance to sit down and enjoy myself lately. I think I used to like the horrors. Mostly because I thought that would be a good way to pick up girls." I laughed.

"Did that ever actually work?" I wondered. It was just starting up to the title screen. I hummed under my breath to 'Arabian Nights'.

"No." I laughed again at his bitter tone. He let a chuckle slip through. I mumbled along to 'One Jump Ahead'. By the time the song ended, I noticed that Paul's arm found a way to snake around my shoulders. I touched his burning hand and looked up at him.

"Smooth."

_Sometime later..._

Other then that I didn't object. It was cute. I didn't notice the end of the movie over an hour later. I was lost in our make-shift embrace. Paul kissed as much as my face as he could reach. I sighed contently and only rested my lips on his jaw line. His big hands rubbed my back while I played with his hair.

"I know we haven't known each other for very long and haven't spent a lot of time together. But as strange as it is, I love you, Kylie." My answer was voiced before I was thinking about it.

"I love you too..."


	9. Chapter 8: Caught and kidnapped

**Paul's POV**

Kylie and I said goodbye. It was hard, trying to be intimate with her when not only her father is in the room, a vampire is kissing up on Bella in the room above us. His scent reeked through the wood as if it wasn't there. I left her with a soft kiss goodbye. She is so much more beautiful then she will ever realize. I make my way out into the woods and shift into my powerful gray wolf. She painted me to be a graceful creature. I will admit to being a creature.

_Paul, where have you been? You're late for your shift, asshole!_ Embry and Quil are bitter. They had to stay out here while I was spending time with my Kylie. I didn't notice Sam there until he spoke.

_KNOCK IT OFF NOW, PAUL! _I was instantly crushed under the Alpha's orders. _You will run the boundary line right now. Do not fill your pathetic head with your mate. Focus on your job for once!_

I knew I earned it. But it still felt hurtful. Yet I had no choice but to do as my Alpha ordered. Kylie stayed out of my head the entire night until my shift ended at around 3 am. It was thoughtless agony. Quil hated how I was acting now but he knew it was better then before Sam's order. It turns out he had appeared when I did, purely for the sake of telling me to focus. He was waiting when I shifted again to go home. I didn't say anything. I was still bitter about the order.

"Look, Paul I'm really sorry. I know you love her and I understand. But the mates do have to be left home. Or else something will slip through. Paul, our duty is not to our mates and wives. Our duty is to protect this land. I'm sorry that I needed to be harsh." With that Sam left. He disappeared into the woods.

Now I couldn't be angry at him. I wanted to be, but I couldn't. I'm screwing up everything.

**Kylie's POV**

_The weekend..._

"Bye, Dad. Don't like him starve, Bella!" I called over the roof of my moms black Jetta. They waved from the window. This will be fun. I won't be getting back until Sunday night. I'll get to spend a weekend with my mom in Olympia. She was excited to see me too. We weren't even on the road before she asked me about (her words, not mine) my man.

"Mom we're not dating." I complained. Well maybe not quite. We never gone on a date. But we've gotten plenty close enough for it to be said. Mom apparently knew this.

"Yeah, sure what ever you say. Mrs. I'm-not-dating-but-I-can-smooch-a-particular-guy!" I just gave her a funny look. She has terrible jokes most of the time. I tried to defend myself but she wouldn't let me.

"Tell me about him. Don't tell me your not dating, because you are. I just want to know who you've been kissing." I smiled and began to describe Paul. He's nice and pretty handsome. Tall and gentle. I fabricated how we met and how we started going out. I couldn't tell her that Paul was a werewolf who imprinted on me. That I started kissing him two weeks after we met. Nope. According to her, yes I did meet him through Bella's friend, Jacob. But we started dating because he asked nicely and persistently for a few days until I gave in. He didn't make it seem like a date. He took me to a Jokers and we played laser tag. (I've never played but I really want to try it out!)

"Well he seems like a great guy." I chose this time to direct the attention away from myself.

"Speaking of guys! Who's the crab?" A stupid reference to the Little Mermaid. Mom laughed. It was one of her favorite movies to watch with me. I wouldn't be surprised if she had it in the back seat. We know all the words and sing with all the songs. Her favorite is 'under the sea'. I'm not sure if I like 'kiss the girl' or 'poor unfortunate souls' better.

"Sebastien is my fiancée! He's a really great guy. I met him on one of my publishers projects...

And the talking went on. We went back and forth with stories and new ideas. We didn't get to Olympia until dark. I was tired and couldn't wait to get to the hotel. Mom checked us in and handed me the key. She says she was going to run out for Chinese food. Yup, I love Chinese! Even though it's americanized.

But I don't remember Olympia being quiet this big before...

**Alice's POV**

I was out hunting when I got the vision. It was only a flash of a highway exit. Then a glance toward a familiar face. Kylie. It's from the view point of her mother. The two are going shopping for the weekend. I wish I could join them. But another familiar face crosses Carol's memory. Victoria. Oh, god. Kylie is being taken straight to the monster. I have to stop and call Carlisle. He's near the wolves, helping guard the boundary.

"Carlisle! Tell the wolves that I need to speak with them now. Ask them to meet up where you are, now! I'll be there in a second. This is important and I can't explain." I didn't even let him speak. He will understand soon enough. I'm dialing another number.

"Edward, I need you to meet up at the boundary line near the Hudson road. Bring Bella. She should hear it too. This is important and I'll explain when you get there." I hang up the phone and finish off the dead dear at my feat. As soon as it's drained, I turned at sprinted as fast as my vampire body could handle.

_A few minutes and several miles later..._

The wolves are there. Carlisle is there. He's staying away from them so the chocolate one won't be too edgy. I can hear Edward running now. He has a human heartbeat with him. He can hear my thoughts anyway. He'll appear in a few minutes. I can pick out which ones are Paul and Sam. The black and gray.

"Kylie has been kidnapped." Those simple simple words shuddered through the pack and the three vampires present. Edward repeats the words to Bella. She pales and becomes dangerously close to passing out. The gray wolf and the sandy colored one, let out howls until Sam snarls at them. Edward speaks for the pack.

"What happened?"

"Her mother was persuaded to take her to Seattle instead of Olympia. She's taking Kylie to Victoria."

**Kylie's POV**

"I heard about this certain restaurant but I'm pretty sure that we got lost." Mom has been saying this kind of stuff for the last hour. Yes we are definitely got lost. We haven't seen a street light for miles. It's not like mom to get lost like this. We're right on a harbor. I don't think that Olympia is near the ocean. This isn't a lake or a river. I can smell the salt. Where in the hell are we?

"Mom, we aren't going to find it. A; it will be closed. B; there are no restaurants around here. It's all a bunch of storage units and fish freezers. I don't know how in the hell you did this." I fold my arms and settle into my seat. I'm hungry and bored. Whatever crap she's pulling, it's not working for me. Somethings up.

"I'm really sorry, Kylie. I really am." Her apology is too sincere. She put too much emotion into it. I can see tears pooling in her eyes. The car slows to a halt. Her hands are shaking on the wheel.

"Mom what's wrong?" A figure runs across the head lights. I jumped and clutch my shoulder bag to my body. I'm starting to get scared.

"Can we just go mom?" I ask. Even as I say the words, the feeling of doom is unsettling. This is bad, whatever it is. I'm in the immortal world enough to know that this can't be good.

"I'm sorry, Kylie. I'm so sorry." Mom chants the words as she hunches over and cries. I don't get a real chance to ask anything else. My door opens and I scream. I scream against the cold vampire grabbing me. I scream for my mom. I just scream and scream and scream. It does nothing. There must be someone out there to save me. I think of Alice. I make random decisions. To drop my bag. To stop screaming. To kick harder. Stupid things. I hope Alice can see me. I can't stand being tossed over a man's shoulder like this. I have to scream something else. There's only one name I can think of right now.

"PAAUUULLLL!"

**Paul's POV**

In the end, I was forced to stay. Sam wanted us to protect home while the vampires tried to find, Kylie. They would only call on us if needed. All that work. All the effort to protect Kylie from kidnapping, and it still happened. Her mother disappeared too. I'm too depressed to care.

I want Kylie. I want her back home. I want her beside me. I need her heart beat. The feel of her skin. The smell of her hair. The color of her eyes. The shape of her smile. The taste of her lips. I need her here. Now. I can't shift since it happened. I can't eat, and I can't sleep unless it's inevitable. Unless I pass out. My dreams are empty because right now my life is. My Alpha ordered me to stay. Kylie's not here. I am empty.

The yellow-eyes called in all their family. Bella's boyfriend is the only one that stays. I call him every day, hoping for news. He swore on his life that he will tell me if his family so much as calls, with or without information. And he does. Kylie hasn't been found yet. They can't even find a scent. Apparently they've been searching all of Seattle. Newborns have been all over that city. They were moved and the fortune teller knows Kylie isn't in Seattle anymore. But they have no leads.

The fortune teller says that she just sees when someone makes a serious decision. She can't see anything besides Kylie deciding not to eat. Or her captors deciding to not feed her. They've made so many decisions on how to hurt her. The vampires spared me details. According to them, she hasn't been harmed at all. That they are just doing this to taunt us. To hopefully force more action. Do they not see that action is happening? That we can't find any of them.

"Paul, please come out and eat." My mother begged from the door. I can't even focus on her. All I have right now to think about is the tiny wallet photo of Kylie. Bella had given it to me four days before the kidnapping. It can't hold anything that my real Kylie does. It doesn't breath. It doesn't smell like pine trees. I can't hear it's heart.

"Paul, you have to eat something. You can't stay in there forever." Well out there has nothing for me. In here has nothing for me. There is no reason to move. No reason to stay. What's the point? If you don't have love, then you don't have anything. If I don't have Kylie then I have nothing. I'm not sure what is actually keeping me alive now. Certainly nothing but Kylie. I just can't find the will to sit up, let alone kill myself.

"It's what Kylie would have wanted, Paul." My thoughts froze. She said Kylie's name. No one has said her name for this entire week that she's been gone. Not even the vampire, giving me updates. I still don't have the will to say anything.

"Please, Paul. Kylie would not want you to stay and do this to yourself. Please, come out. Eat." Mom is still begging. I can't handle it. But she's right. Kyle would want me to eat. If she were here she'd probably say something like "Come on, Paul. Let's go food hunting." I love her so much.

I don't bother saying anything. I just stumble to the door. Mom was happy. I didn't smile. I just went down stairs and ate everything she put in front of me. Whatever it was, to me it tasted like chicken stew.

**Riley's POV**

The girl, Kylie was feisty. She was much more energetic and upset then I expected. But then again, intense situations bring out the worst in people. She was screaming for some guy, Paul. Strangely, after 6 months of stalking her, I have no idea who the guy is. I thought I knew her better then anyone else. More then her sister and father. Mostly because I have vampire senses. I can hear her mumbles from half a mile away. I can see the tiny blushes and tense muscles from the other side of the street while her family can't from a few feet away.

To tell you the truth, I've grown to like her. I can't imagine why though. Today, if she were just some girl on the street and I saw her, I'd probably just drink her blood. Maybe on her best day, I'd rape her first. As a human I probably would have ignored her. Maybe even tried to have sex with her. Vampirism has really eliminated all risks for me. I don't have to worry about anything. Not even the little girl pounding my back and stomach with as much force as she can muster up. She's crying because of the pain she is causing herself. She tried to cover up by screaming louder.

After a good 7 miles outside of the city, I can see the old abandoned warehouse. Victoria wanted me to come her. She said that she doesn't want the girl for herself. Apparently this Kylie is suppose to go to the mysterious girl I've seen with her on occasion. I don't know the immortal woman's name but I know that Kylie will not survive this ordeal. I hear that woman long before she comes into view. The crying girl over my left shoulder hasn't even realized that we're not alone.

"Thank you very much, Riley. I'll take it from here." With that the woman took Kylie from me. I set on my mental farewells. It is too bad that I won't get to have a single drop of that delicious blood. Or any other part of her. Too bad...

**Edward's POV**

My Bella is asleep in my arms. She has one hand in my hair and the other is intertwined with my fingers. My listen to her heart with my left ear on her chest. Her little dream mumbling has stopped for exactly 2 hours, 3 minutes, and 46 seconds. A ring echoed into the room. I answered my cell phone before Bella's human brain could register it. Paul. I know it's him. Poor guy. I was exactly where he is for nearly 17 hours. Except he's been there for a week. It seems like he's never going to pull out of it.

"I'm sorry Paul. No one has found anything. She's still alive." For the first two days this gave him hope. Now it seems like hope has given up on him. Bella hasn't noticed my quiet talking. Paul doesn't have to ask for details. He doesn't have to ask for anything.

"Alice saw Kylie deciding to try to break the door to the room she's being kept in. The woman who has her is thinking about moving her. There might be more soon." Bella shifts slightly at the sound of my cell snapping shut. She makes a frown into her dream but otherwise, settles back down. I kiss the little crook between her chin and throat. As sorry as I am about Kylie, I am one of the happiest people on the earth right now.

**Sorry if it's looking like it's messing up. I'm still not sure how I'm going to end it. Let me know what you think of this chapter. And sorry that it's getting kind of depressing. I couldn't write for 6 hours because I was in a great mood. For now everyone involved with Kylie is a week in the past. People like Edward, Jarred, Paul and Alice are at normal time. Any ideas on who the mystery woman is? I think I was pretty crafty about it but if you think, you'll get it right!**

A.N.


	10. Chapter 9: Found

**Everyone is on the same time now.**

**Kylie's POV**

I clutch my left arm across my chest while I rock myself back and forth. That vampire broke it. She won't believe that I have no idea how to fight the wolves. I've answered every single dumb question she's asked truthfully since I got here. As long as I remain truthful then maybe it will bring less pain. Or at least that was my starting thought. Now I'm not quiet so sure. The jolts of pain as my skin touches fabric would testify against any beginning positivity.

I would have died by now if she didn't know what I need. I'm stuck in a storage room with a bucket for my little urges. A box of food and water are sitting in the corner. Survival instincts kicking in, I rationed it out as much as I could. The only light in the room is a tiny window a good 4 feet about my head. Seeing the daylight helps. But at night, it's just murder.

I can see Martins face more clearly. Yes, I remember his name. When I was young, I was kidnapped from a playground by a creepy old guy. The police found me not 20 minutes after we got to his house. I stayed in his basement for that entire time. I can't remember anything about it because I was so young. Just the things that my parents told me. I think I was four years old at the time. Dad kept a little report of that happening under his bed. I read it and that's how I got a hold of Martin's name. This was the reason he became a cop in the first place. He wanted to protect other people from what happened to me.

So this entire experience is like a blast from the past. Instead of smelling metal and rotting card board, I smell stale coffee and moth balls. I don't know where those smells are coming from. It's like a huge episode of deja vu. The only sound is my sniffling. I haven't really cried for the last two days. I think I gave up. No one has turned up for me. Paul is usually in my thoughts but he's not here. I think I might have lost hope in him too. I'll hate myself forever if I live through this. Which I don't think I will. A now familiar screech of metal takes me out of my day dreaming. The woman is coming back to question me some more. I don't bother cowering into my corner. She'd get me anyway.

"Feel like talking?" She asks. It's a black joke. I don't answer. She drained the humor out of me too. She knows I'll talk but I won't want to.

"Who is the black wolf?" I don't think. I just answer.

"The Alpha." I try to leave out names when I can. Details. I think she knows this already. I can't be sure. The questions, thoughts, and hours are molding together into one giant ball of hell.

"Where does he live?"

"In La Push. I don't know his address." It's true. I've never been to his house. And even if I did, I probably wouldn't know the address. Although I kind of wish I didn't say 'I don't know'. I'm more likely to be hurt if I don't know... I think.

The woman sighs. She has no problem with the minimal spots of blood that comes out of a huge scrap on my knee. When she kicked out my feet yesterday. She walks forward a little. I'm determined to keep my staring contest with the floor. Doesn't seem even remotely funny now. She slowly, gently reaches over my right arm to the pain that lay beneath. She grabs it almost hard enough to break it a second time. I scream and fight my own thrashing. It will be worse.

"Where does he live?" She growls like the monster that she is.

"I don't know! It's a white house on the same street as a junk yard!" I don't know why I bother trying to describe the house to her. It's not like she's going to be near it anytime soon. She applies a little bit more pressure. I scream and twist. It may as well have been running a truck over my arm.

"Fine. Who is the gray one?" Oh god. I don't want to answer this one. A little bit of friction on my wrist is all it takes.

"Paul, Paul." I cry. My other hand comes up on hers. It's no use trying to push her away. She's too strong. I hate how cold she is. Sobs break free.

"How do you know him?" Why him? Why them? Why me? I just want to go home.

"He's a werewolf. I'm friends with some of them." I moan and cry as she finally lets do. It hurts to hold and to touch. I try to make do any way.

"Which ones?" I've been asked these questions before. Does she know about the imprint? I can't tell her. That could be something for her to use. I have no choice though. I wish I could stay silent. Please forgive me, everyone.

"The sandy one, red one, and the chocolate brown." I answered.

"What are their names?"

"Seth, Jacob and Embry."

And it went on. Most of the questions have been repeated. I don't know why. I want it to stop. I want to go back home. The only thing I can do is huddle with a scratching, itchy fireproof blanket. It's big but it's warm. Eventually my wrist goes numb. The next morning I see that it's purple and swollen. I think of Bella. I miss her. I hope she's okay. She's has Edward now.

Then Alice. Oh, yeah. I have to do something to try and get her a vision. But what? I don't even know if this is helping. I just want to be found and with my limited, everything, it's the only thing. I miss Paul too. And Dad. What did the Cullens tell him? Did they just let him think anything? What about mom? Is she alive? I've already pieced together that she sold me out for some reason. But is she okay? I know all this pain and agony has happened because of her but I still can't bring myself to hate her.

Please, someone find me. I can't go on. Eventually this woman will kill me. Is Paul okay? Is someone there with him? Does he know I'm okay? Or alive? Does any of them know? Are they still looking for me? I decide to ask the woman her name. I probably won't get anywhere with it. But maybe she'll consider telling me the truth. Then maybe Alice will see it. God, please let them find me.

**Alice's POV**

I'm running with my husband Jasper. I can sense his fiery gaze traveling up and down my body. He tenses up very often. He's scared for me and I know it. We haven't found any trace of Kylie yet but we've found a ton for newborn vampires in Seattle. They've been moved and right now we're on their trail. It'll eventually lead us to Kylie. She was taken to Victoria. Victoria is behind the newborns. It's taking too long though. Carlisle is on edge. He doesn't want to lose Kylie too. He's like a second father to her really. Or he seems himself like that. She's another one of his daughters. He's always wanted a baby of his own. I guess Kylie was his chance.

I stop just in time for a vision. I feel Jasper touch my arm, waiting for me to come out of it even though it's hardly started. It's from Kylie's eyes like all the others are. She's a smart girl for thinking of me and my premonitions. This time she figured that she ask the woman's name. From the very beginning I've recognized the woman a little. But I could never place a name to her. I've described her to everyone else. Even Edward can't get it because he can't see the images, just the words in my head. Irina. That's what the woman said. Oh god, she's from the New Dali coven! I call Edward.

"It's Irina. The woman who has Kylie." Edward is surprised. Why would Irina do this in the first place? Kylie would know and therefore I already did.

"Laurent. The wolves killed him and Irina had feelings for him. She wants to kill the wolves and she partnered up with Victoria. Irina is torturing Kylie for information on the pack. She doesn't think that Kylie knows nothing."

"Any idea where they are?" he asks.

"No, not yet. But we're getting close. If I had to guess, Kylie will be home in no more then 3 days."

**Paul's POV**

Sam finally let me go. He's letting me run with the vampires as long as they don't go into the city. If they do, I have to hid in the woods until they come out. They say it's escorting them. Sam says that too. But we all know it's so I can get to Kylie faster. Now that I'm helping find her, I've got hope again. Every day I feel like we're getting closer. It's been so long since I've seen her. But smell of newborns is fresher each day. And sometimes there's the charred remains of a dead vampire that had been killed by their comrades.

We'll find her. I know we will. The fortune teller knows why she's being kidnapped now. And that she's not moving. It's just a matter of finding a needle in the haystack now. Which is much easier then cat and mouse. She's being hurt too. If I find this 'Irina' bitch, then I will personally kill her. I swear I will. She will die by my hand, much quicker then my Kylie is being hurt by her. I refuse to believe that she might be dying. She's a fighter. Kylie might not show it, but she's a fighter.

This time when we find a place where the newborns have stay, instead of only smell or black crap, there's actually a person there. A vampire. She's hunched over black remains choking on dry sobs. Alice is the only one who doesn't growl. It's me, the second blond, and the buffed out monster. I approach growling as fiercely as I can manage. The girl doesn't run or scream or attack or anything. She looks up at me then the vampires behind me.

"Make it quick." That's all she says. It makes the yellow-eyes freeze. They probably haven't met a willing, somehow civil, newborn before. Her eyes are the same flaming, bleeding red as any other newborn. They calm down quickly and I back off. Alice and Jasper move in. I can tell that the newborn is scared, but she stays her ground.

They question her. Ask her what's going on. Apparently her name is Bree. Her only friend, Michael was killed the night before. A red-head ordered his remains burned. Another man named Riley torched him with glee. When asked about Kylie, she had no idea. But she did hear a few people talking about a certain girl. It was near a warehouse seven or eight miles south of Seattle. It was abandoned and that's why they were there in the first place.

We asked her if she could lead us there. I think the blond used his emotion power over her because she calmed down and agreed with a smile. A smile you would not expect out of someone just about to get herself killed over a dead friend. We could very well find Kylie there. Alice thinks we will a lot so she calls up the other Cullens. The wolves are ordered after the newborns with them. Since we're only expecting Irina to be there, the doctor, Alice and I will be going there with Bree.

Kylie will be safe. I am filled with pure and utter joy, knowing that I will see her soon. The doctor is will us as fast as he can possibly manage. The only reason it's him is because no one else will be able to handle her injuries. Otherwise we would have just dragged the buff one with us instead. Kylie Kylie Kylie. I chant her name over and over and over. My brothers don't even complain about it. They are happy that she's going to be safe too. I can't wait to hold her.

**Kylie's POV**

I've been here so long that I've stopped worrying. I'm only scared when Irina comes into the room. Other then that, I just lay on the floor, staring until I'm so tired that I pass out. My wrist is turning darker. Some day's I think it's a little green. But it's not life-threatening. Irina is asking more important questions now. The ones that can kill someone. What's imprinting? What's the deal between Paul and I? What do I know about the Cullens? How do they fight? Most of it I don't know. Unfortunately it earns me bruised legs. To the point where I can't walk. They aren't broken, I know it. They don't throb the way my wrist does. I can't feel my fingers and wiggling my toes feels like my shins are getting punched again.

It daylight when I hear the screams. They aren't human or animals. It sounds like nails on a chalk board mixed with the pounding of metal and concrete. It sounds like breaking porcelain too. I huddle against the wall, scared even more. I haven't heard these in the... 14 days that I've been here. I never hear any noise besides the huge object that's always put on the other side of the door. It's something that a vampire can move. It's too heavy for me.

The sounds are cut off after just a minute or so. Then it's replaced by a wolf's howl. I don't recognize a specific howl. But I do know what it means. I don't try to stand. I just scream.

"I'm in here!" They'll hear me. I know they will. The howl is replaced by whines. My light from the window is blocked out. I look and I can't see anything. It's kicked in by a paw. The paw is then replaced by a snout. I can make out the black streaks against a much paler color.

"Paul?" I wonder. I don't need to though. I hear a shifting of metal being dragged over the concrete. The big rusted door is forced open and light floods the room. I flinch against it and feel cold hands touching my wrist. I scream and fall over in my rush to scramble away. Paul outside growls in response.

"Kylie, it's just me. Carlisle." A calm, honey sweet voice says. I can tell it is him even without the blinking and vision mess ups. But for some reason I still don't want him touching me. I'm scared all over again. I want Paul. I want him with me. He's safe. He'll protect me. He's safe.

Oh god I'm chanting again. I haven't felt so vulnerable to the point of my chants in forever. My desperate mental calls for help are soon answered. A new body enters the room. All I see is his body blocking the light. He moves quickly and I kind of freak out until a hot hand grabs my good one. I am happy for his sweltering hug even though it's painful for me to be pulled my my knees like this. My legs still hurt.

"Be careful, Paul. I know your happy to see her, but remember that she's still injured." Paul still doesn't let go, but his hold is a little big more gentle. He and Carlisle help me roll back over onto my but. I'm still wearing the same clothes from two weeks ago. I feel disgusting and stinky, suddenly. I guess I should have realized earlier.

I sit in Paul's lap while Carlisle checks my wrist. Paul's arms are wrapped around me. A warm comforting wall. Not keeping me here. Keeping me safe and protected. I want to sleep so much. So I lay my head on his should and go to sleep, even with the vampire doctor prodding at a painful broken wrist. For the first night in two weeks, I sleep a glorious dream instead of a horrid nightmare.

You know what my dream was? I admit it was more reality but I dreamed of Paul just being there. Holding me, touching me. Giving me sweet kisses and saying that he loved me. I guess that say is true. "you know your truly happy when you can't sleep because your dreams are reality". Or however that saying goes. It's a little loose in this sense but I think it counts.

**Edwards POV**

I happily hung up the phone and turned to Bella. She was worrying on Kylie's bed. Leafing through an old CD collection of hers. A back up for all of Kylie's favorite songs. I kiss her full on the lips ignoring any protests.

"They found her, Bella. They found Kylie." Needless to say, we were in the car that second, racing off to Virginia Mason Hospital.

**Paul's POV**

Kylie didn't have to go to the ER because her injuries were relatively stable and not life threatening. I was suppose to go out to the waiting room no matter how much I didn't want to. But Kylie ignored everything the nurses said and insisted that I stay with her. They didn't care in the end. I can to stay there the entire time while they put on a cast and x rayed her legs, looking for other injuries. Besides her wrist, her only issue was bruising a cuts. All of which she would be fine with. The only reason she wasn't discharged immediately was because Charlie wasn't there and Kylie was a minor.

She fell asleep as soon as the doctors were done with her. So she scoots over and makes me sit next to her. Watching her sleeping face, I realized that we didn't have a plan on how we found her. We of all people. I hope the Cullen's figure out something because I sure as hell don't.


	11. Chapter 10: The end

**Kylie's POV**

The first thing I notice when I woke up the next morning was the softness of the hospital bed. I've never needed to stay in a hospital and I always thought that they would be itchy old cots. But I guess spending two weeks on a cold floor with a fireproof blanket will make anything seem soft. Especially the boy sleeping next to me. I smile and snuggle against him even more. I can't remember being this happy. This safe. Protected.

Then I was hungry. I remember that I haven't eaten in a long time. My mouth is suddenly dry. I open my eyes and blink against the light. It must be maybe 9 in the morning, I think. A hot hand hooks around and I flinch. It continues. Paul gently brushes back a wave of my hair so he can see my face clearly. I smile, already forgetting my most recent flash of fright. He spoke first.

"Hi." The whisper was calm and peaceful. I could feel myself melting. The anger, fear, and pain just washed away with that one simple voice.

"I missed you." Simple words gushed. I wanted to say hi back. But I guess I wasn't allowing myself. I should say what I want to say while I can. I could have died over the last two weeks. Paul didn't seem surprised at all. Actually, I think he liked it. That I need to stop guarding myself and just do what feels right.

"I missed you too." More needed to be said. But it'll have to be saved for later because Bella came walking in. I could tell that she would have choked right now if she wasn't so worried. She ran toward the bed. Paul helped me sit up and accept a huge hug that hurt a little. I winced as she let go. She was crying and blubbering how worried she was and that she was sorry. She had nothing to be sorry about but I know she needed to say something.

It was a long time until she stopped crying and could stand to sit with her hand on a patch of my arm, above the cast. Paul moved from the bed so the nurse could give me food. I was so hungry, I didn't care how disgusting it was. It was better then the saltines and tortilla chips the vampire hand me living off of. Bella talked and talked and talked. I stopped eating to ask only one question.

"What are we going to tell Dad?" Everyone went silent and looked at each other. As grim as the topic was, I laughed. I needed to feel that again. They didn't object or even react. Then the next question came up.

"Where's my mom?" They didn't know. And I couldn't ask the vampires until the sun goes down. It's probably the sunniest day of the year.

Dad came in only two hours after Bella. By then we had brainstormed my alibi. I was kidnapped from the hotel room while mom was getting the car from the other side of the building. No one saw anything and I have no idea where mom is. She'll have to come up with her own story. Apparently no one has been able to get a hold of her ever since she left with me. Not since she left me to be taken by a vampire. We left out all details and I was damaged enough that Dad didn't want to question.

Carlisle showed up at night fall with Edward. He picked up my charts and explained what was wrong. I didn't understand all the medical terms so he dumbed it down. I apparently suffered a distal radius fracture, which means that I cracked the bigger bone in my forearm, near the wrist. I cracked it in two places. The bruising was mentioned but it wasn't as serious as the wrist thing.

At some point I had a little internal bleeding but it wasn't enough to be serious and my own body took care of it before it was an issue. He explained what I can expect from my injury and that I should be stuck with a bright blue cast for about 6 weeks. I shouldn't need any more then simple Ibuprofen but if I do, I should just set up an appointment with him to see if it's necessary.

By the next morning I was discharged and taken back home. Dad gave me a ride in the cruiser while Edward drove Bella. Paul said he'd catch a ride with someone else. I know he's just going to run as a wolf. Many people were waiting at our house for us. Some of the wolves and their families. A few friends from school. The all haven't seen me in a while. It was a little party. Paul was there by my side the entire time. Embry tried only once to joke. Paul and I told him to shut up at the same time.

The next morning (I don't have to go to school for another week now. The 'trauma'. I'll take that excused absence!) I found out what happened with the newborns. They were killed. Victoria got away. Right now Jasper and Emmett are tracking her down. Esme and Rosalie found out what happened to my mom. When I was taken, she shut off her car. Left everything but money behind and took off. Right now she's hiding out somewhere in Texas. I have no more desire to ever see her again. I'm so disgusted with what she's done to me that I had Paul help be out. We took a metal trashcan and burned all her letters. He was understanding. I'm pretty sure he didn't want my mother anywhere near me either.

I fell more and more in love with Paul each day. And even though hell just happened in the month or so since I met him, I couldn't be happier. My wrist healed. I could walk without pain again. Paul showed me what it was like to run as a wolf. I showed him how to play volleyball. We enjoyed many weeks of summer together even though I had school to make up for. On some days, I'd find a little note jammed under the window to my room when I didn't see Paul. It would always say "My imprint, my love"...

**End of the story! Sorry if I couldn't stretch it out enough... Hope you liked it. Write lots of reviews. Was it good, was it bad? What do you think I should have done with it? Tell me anything and everything! Thank you so much!**

_Ashtin_


End file.
